Love or Peace?
by Mew Satou
Summary: Princess Ichigo was engaged to Masaya, a knight loyal to her Kingdom. But when Masaya dies during a war what will Ichigo do? IchigoxKish, PurinxTart, RyouxLettuce, ZakuroxPai, MintoxRandom Dude.
1. Heartbroken

Chapter 1-------------------------------Engagement's Off

Satou: Hello! For starters I DO NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew! I am simply a fan! nn Ok, enjoyness!

-----------------------------

"Ahhh! What a beautiful day it is today!" Princess Ichigo sighed heavily as she peered up at the cloudless blue sky. The Kingdom of Mew looked so peaceful. Any passerby might think that the Kingdom had no enemies and that it was always this beautiful. But lately the clouds had been hiding the sun and darkness had brought chaos to the large Kingdom.

Kingdom Mew had 5 sections. There was the Aqua, Jungle, Sky, Pure and Strawberry Palace. It was surprising how weak the Kingdom's forces were. That was probbly because the Kingdom's 5 legendary protectors were so young...

Each of the 5 palaces had a gaurdian. The gaurdian's spirit was merged with that of a cat and the job of gaurdian was passed down over time. When something threatened the Kingdom of Mew Mew itself the current gaurdian's DNA reacted and the animal part activated and a special mark appeared on the gaurdian's body as a symbol that the DNA was active.

Ichigo was the Princess of Strawberry Palace with cat DNA. Usually the Princess of a Kingdom had the DNA. Princess Minto of the Sky Kingdom was infused with the DNA of a bird, Purin of Jungle Palace the monkey, and Retasu of the Aqua Palace a porpoise. The Pure kingdom with the wolf gaurdian had been abanden some hundred years ago.

Ichigo took a deep breath and tried to enjoy the unusal peace of her Kingdom. The 15 year old's pink hair blew in the breeze while her large, pink eyes scanned the sky. She then lowered her gaze down to the Palace gates, only to see a rather frantic looking messanger at the gate. Ichigo couldn't tell if he was happy or not but knew his gold necklace as the symbol of him being Masaya's messanger. Masaya and Ichigo with engaged. Just a week ago Masaya had promised to marry Ichigo after his next battle. He was a knight and out to battle the Kirema forces.

For, you see, Kierama Kingdom was far away and want to expand into the Mew Mew Kingdom. So they were invading. That Kingdom mutated animals and used them as warriors so Masaya wasn't likely to survive the battles. But Ichigo had faith and knew everything would turn out perfectly.

Ichigo turned around an left her balconey, slowly heading for the door of her room. She lived in a tower. Her bright pink room matched her looks completly and she ran a brush through her short pink hair as she passed. The red ribbons that tied her hair in pigtails were perfect and her pink dress was wrinkleless. She then ran out her door and wandered down the stairs eagarly. Perhaps Masaya had returned early from battle to marry her!

When Ichigo reached the bottom of the staircase she peeked out from behind a stone wall so as to get a peek at the messanger. It was Masaya's messanger all right! But what was this? He held a package! A beautiful little package! Was it Ichigo's engagement ring? Masaya had promised to get her something special... Or perhaps it was a lovely box of chocolates for her! As any one could tell, Ichigo was completly thrilled about getting married to Masaya.

But what was this? Masaya's messanger looked... Sad? Ichigo watched her overprotective father walk over to the messanger but couldn't hear what they were saying from her distance. She listened hard and finally just came out of hiding and walked towards the frowning messanger and her depressed father. What were they sad about? Father must be mad that his little girl was getting married and had made the messanger feel bad with some scoldings!She had silly parents!

"So! What' s in the box?" Ichigo asked, suddenly giggling with excitement "Did Masaya get me an engagement gift? A box of chocolates? When will he be back from the war?"

Ichigo's father didn't smile like he usuaslly did when his daugther was happy. In fact, he loved gloomier then ever. So did the messanger.

"Ichigo... About Masaya... Ummm... You are no longer going to be able to marry him..." Ichigo's father said. Ichigo could tell he was trying to break this awful news to her slowly.

"WHAT? But daaaddy! You promised! Mom said it was fine and you were going to make him Prince and everything! You were perfectly fine with it yesterday! Why' d you change your mind?!" Ichigo asked in a mix of anger and horror. How could he do this to her?!

"Sweety... I love the idea and still do but--"

"BUT WHAT?! How can you do this to me? I LOVE HIM!" Ichigo screamed angrily, wanting to cry. This wasn't fair! This was awful! She hated her life!

"Ichigo... Masaya died today..." Ichigo's father said sadly, looking at her in hopes that she' d take the news ok.

But she didn't. Ichigo stared for a momment. Just stared. Stared in not only horror but complete sorrow. He... Died? Her brain wasn' t working. What did her dad mean? He couldn't die. He was going to marry here. They were in love. She loved him and he loved her. He couldn' t die. He promised. He promised to marry her after the war... He'd promised.

"NO!" Ichigo screamed, her eyes drowning in tears. She turned around quickly and ran. She ran up those stairs faster then ever before. She swung open her bedroom door and slammed it behind her, collasping on the bed and bringing a pillow to her face. Why? Why? This wasn't fair! It was wrong!

"MASAYA!? Why' d you have to die? WHY?!"

---------------------

Satou: Welll.... YAY! Please review, okies? Sorry to any Masaya/Ichigo supporters but that's just not happening in this fiction!


	2. The Four Other Mews

Notes of An Authoress--------

Satou: No comments? ;; Waaah! Oh well, Chapter 2 is up!

Chapter 2 - Let chaos Begin -----------------------------------------------

"It won't improve her mood much..."

"But it' s wrong to keep this from her, Sweety..."

"I just don't want to see our little girl cry anymore."

It was sometime past 8pm. Ichigo was curled up on her pink bed, just waking up after crying her heart out over Masaya. She still didn't feel the slightest bit better and now that her parents were talking about possibly making her feel worse she just wanted to die. But something stopped her, probbly the fact that Masaya had died to protect her. Dieing would just put his efforts to no use... It'd be cruel to him.

The door to her room slowly swung open and Ichigo pushed herself up, staring at her mother and father. Her mother walked to the bed and sat down, taking a big breath as her husband joined her.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, noticing tht even through all the inky darkness her mother looked upset. Her mother looked despratly at her father, who nodded. Sakura, Ichigo's mother, summon her courage and finally started talking.

"Prince Ryou of the Project Kingdom wants to marry you. His father says if he marries you then they're kingdom will protect ours and we seriously need protection during this war, Ichigo..."

Ichigo stared, a bucket of tears leaked through her eyes. "I don't want to get married... Not to a spoiled rich jerk..." Ichigo's parents looked a bit hurt and then they headed back to the door. "We' ll give you tonight to think about it... Ryou wants to come over and have a little date with you to see if you're as pretty inside as outside. Ja ne..."

Ichigo watched her parents leave. The door shut and she heard them walked down the stairs. She sat there, wondering what to do. She hated this life... She needed some time to think things out.

Ichigo got out of bed and changed into more peasenty clothes. She released her hair from the ribbons that usually held it up and looked at herself in the mirror. A short brown skirt and yellow long-sleeved shirt... It was perfect. She died her pink hair a brownish-red and then got some gold coins to fill her purse before walking to her dresser to depoist her earrings. There was a package on the dresser, the one Masaya's Messanger had carried, and she quickly reached out and opened it. There was a little golden bell on a red ribbon in it... And a note. A note in Masaya's beautiful handwriting... His special note to her.

"Forever wear this bell, my sweet Koneko, and forever we'll be in love."

Ichigo's eyes watered and she quickly tied the bell around her neck. She'd wear it forever... Forever...

Then she hurried out the door and snuck out of the Kingdom. If she spent a day in the city she'd feel a lot better. A LOT. She'd just wash her royal troubles away... Maybe visit Retasu in the Aquarine Kingdom for a while.

"Princess Minto. Your tea and pasteries..."

"Thank you."

Princess Minto was a spoiled brat. She lived in the richer of the 5 mew mew palaces, the one that supplied Mew Kingdom with lovely baked goods. Therefore, Minto got more cakes and cookies then any other Princess. She also had more love letters then any of the other girls though she didn't take love as seriously as that Neko girl, Ichigo.

Minto took a cookie off the plate she'd been offered and sipped some tea from her white china tea cup. The cup had little designs of birds on it, a symbol of the Princess that could be found all over Sky Palace. Her deep blue hair was up in twin buns which the stray hair bundled in front of her ears. Minto was sitting in her skyblue room with a magazine on her lap, her sapphire gaze glued to the articles.

"She did it again..." Minto said in awe as she finished the article. The article spoke of a mystery woman, Zakuro Fugiwara, who was not only the magazine's model from the best fighter in all of the Kingdoms. Which her graceful, beautiful movements she had slayed over 20 Kierama Anima and she'd transformed into Mew Zakuro, the legendary Wolf Girl of the Purity Palace. She was so awesome, kind and modest. She refused to become Princess of the old Palace, even though she was probbly the most powerful girl in Japan.

"I want to be just like her." Minto said with long sigh of admiration. Minto's eyes scanned the magazine and she finally slapped it shut and headed to her closest. That was perfect! She' d go find Zakuro! She' d be Zakuro' s little fan! She began changing her clothes to something more suitable for adventure, a puffy legged blue outfit worn by Arabin Princesses. She loved perfect in it. She could dance, jump and fight in this adoreable little dress. Now she just needed to find a way out of the Kingdom...

"Roof!" Mikki, Minto's dog, barked happily as Minto's bird wings spread from her back. Minto shushed her dog quickly and jumped out the window, flying into town. Her parents were used to her leaving so really wouldn't mind.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"NO NA DA!" Screamed Princess Purin of the Jungle Palace, or rather the Bannana Palace, as she looked into her purse. "I got MONEY!" She squeeled and began to count her money again. She put the 20 gold coins back into her bannana shaped purse and then walked off to gaze out her indow. She wanted to run away again for some reason. She was known for doing that kind of thing, after all. She didn't even wear a princess dress, just something flexiable and good for climbing it.

She was, like all princesses, living in the tallest tower and there were tall trees and vines out Princess Purin's window that she used to get to the village. Her village was poor and got a lot of money from her father's dojo. Purin just earnned extra cash when she went to visit her "older sister" Retasu. She'd perform and those easily entertained people gave her cash. Simple.

The Princess' monkies squeeled in delight as Purin peeked out her window, only to see a kirema bat swooping down to the little village of bamboo huts. She gasped and quickly took her transformation locket out of a pocket and kissed it. No ugly mutant bat was going to harm her kingdom!

"Princess Purin! Mew Royal Metamorphsis!" She cried as she brought the now glowing charm to her head. Within seconds she'd transformed into Mew Purin, the hyper monkey girl. Her short blonde hair was only a light bit brighter and her eyes were their regular golden brown. She wore a yellow one piece, a tank-top top with a swim suity bottom, and had a pink collar with brown fluff on it with her charm around her neck. She twitched a monkey girl and hopped out of her window, grabbing a vine that went from the window to the village and trying to swing down.

Some one, though, grabbed her. It was like a hug that might appear in some fluffy fan fictions. A boy with brown hair in pigtails and amazing pale skin was practically holding her while he floated in the sky! It was a freak from the Anima Kingdom, no doubt!

"Let go of me! Yuck! Ewy! Pervert!" The 12 year old screamed in horror, kicking and screaming in attempts to make the short, rude 13 year old boy let her go. He didn't but in stead tightened his grip.

"Stop squirming you midget!"

"Midget? Wow. I' m taller then you." Purin commented, suddenly realizing that she was slightly taller then this boy. She felt very odd now.

"I' m Prince Tarto and I'm here to kidnap you!"

"No! You can't! I' ve got to protect my village from that ba..."

The giant bat, its purply leather body looking gross and sweaty, was suddenly underneath Tarto and she was sitting on it, Tarto's grip a bit looser now. He snorted angrily and the bat began to fly off to the Anima Kingdom. Purin sudenly felt stupid for not escaping while she had a chance.

"My Onee-samas will save me!" She cried out angrily "Just you wait!"

"Whatever." Tarto replied with a sigh. The flight to Anima Kingdom would be a long one... Why' d he even bother?

Retasu was sitting by a swimming pool in the Kingdom of Aquarin. She sighed, staring at the clear water's reflection of her own miserable face. So Masaya had died, huh? Being a Princess Retasu completly understood that Masaya had died for Ichigo, probbly happy that she was safe. The Princess's pale legs were in the pool while sea animals swam in the deep waters around Retasy to comfort her.

"Ichigo must be sad... It was only yester that she went out shopping for wedding dresses... Life is sure rough for her..."

Retasu's voice echoed in the empty courtyard and she took a deep breath before gazing at the sky. That was right... She was going to visit Ichigo, wasn't she? That was the reason she sat there with her glasses on and long green hair braided... Her boring outfit also displayed the fact she was getting ready to travel...

"Poor Ichigo..." Retasu's train of thought was suddenly interupted as a seal nudged her leg from in the pool. Retasu looked down at the seal and pet its head, a weak smile crossing her sorrowfull lips. She was so lucky... No one to love so no love to break her heart...

'But I do love someone' The thought nudged Retasu's mind and heart and she giggled. Prince Ryou, of course! He was such a gentleman... A sweet smile, loving personality... What was there not to love about him? Oh! But she didn't have the guts to say anything about her feelings to him.. Never... She was far too shy.

Retasu slowly got up and began to walk towards the train station, wanting to visit Ichigo and cheer her friend up. Afterall, Ichigo needed her right now to complain a little too and she needed a friend's shoulder to cry on.

Retasu boarded the train and stared out the window. Ryou... She couldn't stop thinking about him now... It was a real shame because she was truly too worried about Ichigo to be engulfed in greed. Would she ever hear those words from Ryou? That promise of love forever? No... Never... But it' d be nice if she could hear them! But unless she fessed up Ryou would never say that to her... He'd never confess love to her unless she loved him first, right?

"That's right... I'll tell him!" She decided firmly. "After I visit Ichigo I'll go straight to Ryou!"

-------------------------------------Farewells of an Authoresss

Satou: Please comment! :)


	3. Are We There Yet? PurinxTart

Chaos of The Authress------------------------------------

Satou: Let's begin, shall we? The chapters are now written one adventure at a time x3

Ichigo: Wowy! We' ve got comments! oo"

Satou: Really? Yay!

To EternalFluffy: Of course I'll be continuing :)

To KrysofDeath: tons of Kish/Ichigoness is on its way in later Chapters nn I' ll update once every day so we get to Kish/Ichigo fluff faster.

To Mew-Nakachigo: You bet there' ll be Kish/Ichigo fluff and Tart/Purin! This chapter is all about Tart/Purin fluff, afterall :3

Chapter 3 --------------- Are We There yet? (TartxPurin)

It was night. Darkness had closed in over tje sky like a blanket and the stars were glowing at their brightest. But what was this horrible image? A giant bat soaring past the moon! It's black body blocked light and threw a shadow over the Earth below. Sitting on the creature's back was Mew Purin and Tarto. Tarto was sitting up near the bat's head while Purin stared up at the sky a few feet away. The bat was huge and ethier of them could've been sleeping 3 feet apart but nethier wanted to.

".... Are we there yet?" Purin asked boredly. She' d counted over 5 million trees on their journey and she still wasn't at Anima Kingdom! What kind of a kidnapper took 3 hours to get to their lair of evil? Purin couldn't fight evil yet, evil was her ride to evil and that wouldn't work out! She waited for an answer, her own logic confusing her, and repeated her question.

"Psssssst! Are we there yet?"

Tarto twitched one of his large ears and glared at her. He couldn't stand the way she talked to him! Treating him like a commnor! The nerve of that witch!

"No, we aren't." He said dully, his voice firm and filled with hints of annoyance. Purin sighed and crawled over to Tarto, since standing on a flying bat wasn't clever, and pressed her back against his. Tarto growled and turned around, pushing Purin a couple feet back and then turning around. Purin whimpered and he struggled to control his temper. She was so annoying.

"Tarto-kuuuun? I'm hungry."

"Eat your tail, you witch."

"No. Purin doesn't like eatting her tail."

"Then eat something."

"But I don't have anything to eat, Tarto-kuun. Feed your prisoner, pwease?"

Tarto had already taken his fill on Purin's talking. He turned around and stood up, wanting to prove he was taller then her and, therefore, had more power then she ever would. The bat shreiked as Tarto's feet pressed into it shoulders and jerked its back to knock the pressure source off.

"Tar-Tar!" Purin screamed as Tarto fell on his back, staring up at the sky in a daze. His head hurt... Bad. "Tar-Tar! Are you okies?" Purin asked loudly in concern as she crawled over to him. Tart just stared and then, comign o his senses, sat up. His face was bright red and his head was spinning, now a bit more from blushing so hard then the fall. She had leaned over him! He thought she was going to kiss him!

"What's your problem?!" Tart snapped angrily as the pain in his head continued to ring on and on. He'd deal with Purin before his head, since she was enough to give him a head ach.

"Oh good! I thought you were hurt! I guess your okies." Purin replied simply as she crawled back to her "side of the bat". Tarto stared and then turned around again. Purin could entertain herself and now he didn't need to worry about her bothering him, right?

Minutes passed and, 20 minutes after Purin stopped talking to Tarto, Tarto felt a bit worried. Purin had bugged him every five seconds before then but he hadn't heard a peep from her. He scolded himself for worrying and tried to continue looking for his kingdom. He was happy that Purin had shut up! Maybe she'd died or something! For some reason that didn't make him very thrilled but actually a bit sick.

"Purin are you?"

"Na... No... Da...." Tarto turned around to see Purin was sleeping, probbly bored out of her wits. He sighed and then turned around again to keep watch. At least she was ok... Though he'd never admit that was the reason he suddenly felt better.

An hour later Tarto had fallen asleep too. He was just sleeping and didn't notice that his Anima Bat had flown passed his Kingdom and had turned around. His bat was headed for the old Pure Palace...

--------------------Chapter 3 end

Satou: Wahahaha... ; Yush.. Ok.. Please keep up the nice comments! :3 They have me happy...


	4. Zakuro Fujiwara Enter!

Satou: Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep it up, okies dokies? IchigoxKish fluff is on its way nyan!

Chapter 4---

"Go! Hurry! Catch her!" Yelled a police officer as the fource ran down a road. The road was lined with brick walls and over one of the walls was the building that had been robbed; The Muesum of Art. The missing item: The Purity Pendent. The amazing golden pendent was said to be the key to transforming the Princess of Purity kingdom into a Mew and master theif Zakuro was just the type to steal it.

"No! Get her!" the yells continued as the police fource charged after the graceful theif of hearts. Zakuro's smirk was easily seen on her face and her elegeant dance-like movement seemed to put the police into a trance. They slowed down and watched her as she jumped over a brick wall and dartted off into the night, never to be seen for a while.

Now, everyone knew this theif. She was the graceful theif who left her messages in pummagrants, earning her the nickname Zakuro. All the boys loved her and all the girls wanted to be her. But there was another woman in the Kingdom of Sky who shared a very similar reputation, only she wasn't suspected to be Zakuro the Theif.

Zakuro Fujiwara was the hottest girl in the Sky Kingdom. Her popularity was up with Princess Minto's and her grace and good looks almost surpressed the beautiful Princess. She was, as everyone knew, very acrobatic and posed in many pictures while her services were pricey and sought out by many. She could kill a man with her bare hands and dance for over an hour without getting tired. Her hair was long and a deep purple tinted black shade while her eyes were like the sapphires that she was paid with for her service as a model.

At that point in time Zakuro was at a bar in Minto's kingdom. She wasn't aware of the fact that Princess Minto was out traveling but if she'd known she would've been somewhere less public, not wanting to be seen by the young Princess while drinking.

Zakuro hadn't even had time to order a cup of juice, not believing in drinking anyways, when a young man wandered up to her. His hair was short and brown but it was so messy even he was ashamed of it. She couldn't see his eyes in the darkness of the bar but knew she couldn't trust him.

"Hey babe. Wanna go on a... Hic... Date?"

"No thank you." Zakuro replied to his idiotic question. Of course she wouldn't date him! She knew nothing about him and he wasn' t very good looking.

"Awww... Come on, girl! I' m your man!"

"I said no. Please leave me alone." Zakuro repeated, seeming a tad bit annoyed now. She really wanted to relax at the bar, not get pestered by desprate boys "Date a girl you know."

"But I do know you. I know you're a pretty girl and a model named Zakuro..."

Zakuro was getting seriously ticked and didn't even bother to reply. She simply got up and walked off with a graceful smile on her face that fed the boy's longing and turned it into a craving. He wanted Zakuro as a girl friend really bad... And sadly his older brother knew this.

Zakuro walked to another seat and sat down, only to find a rather muscler looking man had trailed her. He had hair similar to the first boy and his eyes were blue and fixed in a narrow glare.

"Yo, lady. You ditched my brother? The boy back there?"

"Yes." Zakuro said simply. Her order of juice came quickly and she reached out for it but the man took it away, drinking it in one gulp. Zakuro looked up at him and tried to keep her temper.

"That was my drink." She said calmly.

"Too bad. You ditched my brother and now you' re gonna pay."

"Listen, sir. I don't date strangers.

"I hope you aren't a stranger to pain 'cause that's all you'll be dating."

Almost instantly the man swung a punch at Zakuro but she jumped into the air to dodge it. She landed on a table, her long black boots not even scratched. She took her blue jean jacket off so that all she was wearing was a flexiable fake blue jean skirt and red, sleeveless shirt that was held up with simple red ribbons. The man turned around and ran at her, punching the table she had been standing on and smashing it but Zakuro dodged the attack and ran out of the bar, leaving the manager to deal with the fans who were all trying to get her fallen jacket. She ran far and fast, the large man just barely able to follow her. She turned a corner and ran down an ally way with her hair flowing behind her and took something out of her skirt pocket. It was a gold pendent with strange markings on it.

She slowed to a stop and waited for the large man to catch up. He smirked and crossed her arms over his chest. "You really think that lil' thing'll save you now, girly girl? It might be the Pedent of Purity but you' re no princess."

"Guess again." Zakuro said as she raised it to her lips. The man started laughing as she pressed it against her lips and looked up at him with a smirk on her face. "MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!" She yelled and his laughing stopped. The pendent glowed and ina flash of light Zakuro transformed. She wore the outfit of the Mew of Purity and had grey wolf ears and a tail to match it. The man turned around and ran, only to bump into another oddball.

This man had short grey hair with a little strip of longer grey hair tied up with white ribbons on his right cheek. She waved a red fan and blew the bullying man across the ally where he hit a wall and blacked out. Zakuro just stared, somewhat grateful yet a bit dissappoint not to be able to use her weapons.

"Thanks." She said coldly to the man, who just stared at her. He was floating, as she now realized, and had a stare almost as cold as hers. She kind of liked him, though she'd never admit it.

"Here. This must be what you want." She said simply as she became her regular self. She ripped a ribbon off her shirt, one that held it up, so one side was slightly limp but nothing terrible. She handed it to him and began to walk away. She should' ve known... Just another fan who wanted something of hers.

"What's this for? It was a rariety level of 1.8 in this kingdom." He said coldly, turning around. he stopped dead in her tracks and smiled. Did that mean he didn't want it? It did, didn't it? So there was a guy out there who wasn't after the model her.

"My name's Zakuro Fujiwara. If you ever need anything, just give me a call." She said simply before running off again. She was a bit too proud to admit that she hoped this guy would need her help. Hopefully...


	5. Call The Mews!

authoress Insanity:

Satou: -giggles- Oooh! All those reviews are making me so happy! Thank you a ton, people!

Ichigo: -shrug- When do I appear in the story again?

Satou: The chapter right after this!

Ichigo: Yay!

Satou: And since all the chapters have spaced out plots I'll be putting the Zakuro, Mint and Retasu stories together and makign extra long Tarto/Purin and Ichigo/Kish chapters for you!

Tarto: Nuuuu...

Satou: Yesss! Now! For the record I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew nn

Tarto: I hope not...

Satou: ? That was kind of mean. Oh well! Enjoy Chapter 5 chaos!

Chapter 5------

Retasu looked up at Ichigo's palace and slowly walked through the front gate. Everything seemed to... Disturbed. People were running back and forth in chaos and calling out for Ichigo. Even Mrs. and Mr. Momomiya looked a bit worried. Why was going on?

Retasu scanned the pink palace walls and noticed something that didn't fit into the picture. Prince Ryou?! She stared for a momment as he finished talking to Ichigo's parents and then found his sapphire gaze on HER. She gulped and walked forward, trying to act like nothing was wrong. But something HAD to be wrong. Ryou only visited Ichigo when something really terrible was happening around her palace...

"Good Morning, Retasu-san." Ryou said with a short bow of his head. Retasu returned the bow and walked right up to Ichigo's parents. She'd completly forgotten about telling Ryou how she felt. "What's going on?" She asked quietly as she took a look around. Sakura frowned and looked at the ground sadly.

"Ichigo ran away..."

Retasu stared for a momment, trying to process the information. Ran... Away? She was gone? But why? Had Masaya's death really been so bad?

"Why?" She asked softly, trying to keep her cool.

"Ryou asked to merry her and that just... Well, she ran away..."

Retasu's expression went blank. Ryou wanted to marry Ichigo? Why? But she loved Ryou! She did! Not Ichigo! She did!

"I... I hope you find her..."

"You' re welcome to just stay here..."

"Sure... I guess I' ll go to my usual room..." Retasu replied quickly. She turned around and walked off before letting a couple tears roll down her face. Why? Why? This just wasn' t fair! Why?!

It was the dead of night in the village around Minto's palace. The stares twinkled with delight and the moon emptied it's light on the dark skies of night. But not everything was as peaceful as the stars suggested...

"Yeeeeak!" Minto, in Mew form, screamed as she fell from the sky and crashed into a nearby sidewalk. The sidewalk crumbled but Minto was still able to get up and dodge the next attack. A large red macaw plowed into the sidewalk head first, having hoped to jab Minto but missing completly since Minto had rolled away last minute.

The macaw yanked its head out of the sidewalk and dove at Minto once again. Minto screamed and jumped into the air, her feet skimming the creature's head as she flew over it.

"Minto Arrow!" She cried out as a little blue arrow formed in her hand. She grabbed it hard and spun around but the macaw rammed into her and knocked her back. She kept the arrow in her hand tightly and was the macaw swooped up again and pointed her little heart arrow tip at it.

"Ribboooon.... MINTO ECHO!" She screamed loudly. The arrow shot off and hit the macaw's wing but didn't make enough contact with it to returned it to its original form, a simple scarlet macaw.

The bird's eyes grew wide and it flew down at Minto once more, this time knocked her to one side and leaving deep wounds in her shoulder. The fight was pretty one sided in the anima's favor now...

"Ribbon Zakuro pure!" Yelled a voice. A bright purple whip tied itself around the macaw's body and held it in place. Minto reacted quickly and took aim with her arrow.

"RIBBON MINTO ECHO!" She yelled. Another arrow was released and the attack easily cured the Macaw of its virus. Minto turned around and saw the purple haired Mew of the Grey Wolf... The Mew of Purity Kingdom? But that couldn't be right! There was no Mew of the 5th Kingdom anymore!

"You... You're.... Zakuro Fujiwara!" Minto knew that face anywhere. The face of her role model and master theif... Mew Zakuro!

"Don't look into it..." Zakuro replied coldly.

"N-No! This is awesome! You're the final princess! We can finally fight back!"

"Hmmm?" Zakuro looked stunned... In fact, she was a bit amused by the idea of having the power of a Princess over a kingdom... "Whatever. I want my palace."

"Oh yes! Come on!" Minto said cheerfully. This was going surprisingly easily but, then again, this was probbly as easy as things would ever get for Minto. Zakuro followed her as they began to walk towards the Purity kingdom but Zakuro didn't want to just walk.

"Come on." She said firmly as she jumped onto a tree. The tree didn't have time to bend under her weight before she threw her body into the sky and landed on top of a large glass building. Minto flew after her and looked around.

"Oh! That's right!" She said quietly as she clipped her pendent off her collar and whispered something into it. "Miss Momomiya? Please have all the Mews report to Purity Palace." She said calmly before returning the locket to its rightful place.

"Now... How should we get there?" Minto asked. Zakuro looked even more amused. Didn' t Princess Minto know about their powers? Zakuro took her weapon and held it in the air.

"Repeat after me." She said firmly "And hold your arrow into the air."

"Uh... Ok?" Mint held her arrow into the air and repeated every word Zakuro said.

"Powers of the sky and purity unite! I command you!" Zakuro yelled with Minto's voice trailing behind her. A large flash of light split out over the sky kingdom, engulfing everything, and then slowly faded...

---------------Authoress AGAIN!

Satou: -smile- Whatcha think? The story is slowly coming together nyan! I' m sorry that my fight scenes are so dull ; puts a collar on Zakuro Please don't kill Krys! I need reviews! oo;

Minto: You're kind of greedy, Satou. And seflish.

Satou: Oh shut up. --;

Purin: Please review na no da!


	6. The strawberry's new love? KishxIchigo

Authoress' Chaos-----

Satou: -sigh- I' ve gotta write a simple PurinxTart romance next...

Ichigo: Whatever. You' ve already given me a bad name.

Satou: Oh come now! You looove Kish!

Ichigo: -goes red and kicks Satou-

Satou: Teehehe! Now it's... Review time!

Ichigo: Kish is mine, all you icky fans.

Satou: ICHIGO! Don't be so rude or tell lies! He's mine.

Ichigo: -glare-

Kish: o.o;

Satou: NYAN!

Purin: Thanks for all your reviews, people! It's so insprising to the authoress! She' ll have to do a special chapter for you guys!

Chapter 6--------------

Ichigo ran down the streets of her small kingdom, eyes burnign with tears. She couldn't stand this anymore! first Masaya had died and now Ryou wanted to marry her! She was lost and confused. Which was more important to her? Being truly happy with the one she loved or the sake of Mew Kingdom? If she didn' t marry Ryou she' d be so cruel to Masaya, her one true love. She couldn't just let a chance to protect the Kingdom he loved so much go by! But if she married Ryou then she' d be equally as cruel by letting some one else just talk her heart! Why was her life so messed up?!

Ichigo hadn't been looking where she was going and ran into a young man wearing a cloak. She yelped and fell back on the sidewalk. Her whole body ached from the fall and she saw the person she'd pushed down slowly stand up. She couldn't see much past his black cloak except for green hair and pale skin.

"I am SO sorry!" She said quickly as she got to her feet and bowed. Bowing to a commoner felt weird but she' d get used to it. She didn't plan on returning to her Kingdom for at least a few days now. The young man pulled his cloak off and sighed. He wore very... Odd clothing. A skirty-thing and short tank top shirt. It was mildly disturbing but not as terrible as his golden yellow eyes. Now THAT was creepy.

"Don't worry. It' s not every day a guy gets knocked down by a pretty young lady like yourself." The boy replied with a shrug. Ichigo felt her ears grow hot from blush. Was he flirting with her? He must be! She didn't want to show how embarassed she was so just smiled and nodded.

"Oh, thank you. My name's Zoe." She said, trying to think up a cover up name.

"I'm Kish. Pleasure to meet you... Zoe." Kish seemed a bit annoyed. It was easy to tell she wasn't telling the truth. This girl did not look like a "Zoe". "Is Zoe really your name?"

Ichigo shook her head no and lowered her head. "Uh... No... I mean... Yes! Arrrg... It's Ichigo."

"I thought so. You' re too pretty to be a Zoe." Kish said "Well... Good bye."

"Oh... Bye..." Ichigo replied. She watched Kish leave and then looked down at the ground. He'd forgotten his cloak! She reached down and picked up the black cloak and then looked ahead of her. He' d vanished in the crowd... She couldn't see any trace of him... How weird.

Kish had teleported away almost as soon as Ichigo looked away. He seemed delighted to have run into such a cute girl and very eagar to see her again. But he had other things to worry about. He had to find the Mews Mews and get rid of them. They were the only thing keeping him from taking over the Mew Kingdom. And once he got rid of them he'd go get Ichigo and make her the queen of this palace! It all seemed so perfect!

Meanwhile Ichigo was looking for Kish so she coudl return her cloak. The black cloak was extremly heavy but she managing to drag it around ok. She looked all day until the moon rose and then decided to give it a rest. She wasn't going to find him any time soon tonight... He'd probbly gone home already. She wandered in an ally and leaned against the wall sadly. It was cold at night...

she had almsot fallen asleep when she heard mumbles nearby. She opened her eyes and saw 3 men around 18 years old. She gasped and pulled the cloak closer, hoping they hadn't seen her. But they had.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out in the ally?" One of them asked with a gentlemen's smile. More flirting? Uggg. If Masaya had been there he' d be telling these guys off by now. But he would never defend her again... Not ever.

"I'm trying to get some sleep." Ichigo said quietly. Two of the men but the fattest of them stayed. She had his heart set on making Ichigo his girlfriend.

"Why don't you come over to my house and try some of my mom's cooking?" He asked her with a grin. Ichigo got to her feet and began to walk away, something that made the man very upset. He began to follow her. Ichigo was ticked off so started running but he followed. He turned a corner and ducked in a doorway and he passed her, much to her delight but not his. She was about to leave, the cloak drapped over her shoulders, when she heard the man scream. She poked her head out only to see him and a bunch of others on the ground bleeding. Standing over them was a mutated rat. It had long fangs and claws with blood red eyes and black fur that helped it blend in with the night's darkness.

The rat was about to attack a little girl who was leaning next to her fallen mother. The girl screamed and began to cry harder then she had before. It was a Anima no doubt! Ichigo dug into her pockets and took out a little golden pendent. She began to run towards the rat. A pair of black cat ears and a tail appeared on her body as she jumped into the air, still moving towards the rat.

"PRINCESS ICHIGO! Mew Royal Me-ta-mor-pho-sis!" She cried out. A bright light engulfed her and then faded to leave Mew Ichigo. Her pink outfit stood out in the night and quickly caught the rat's attention. The rat left the little girl lone and threw a clawed hand in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo dodged it without much effert and landed a kick on the Rat's face. A clawed hand reached up and tried to grab her but she stepped on its hand and then got onto its head.

"Strawberry Bell Bell!" She yelled out. The command was followed by a pink heart shaped bell which appeared in her gloved hand. She grabbed it and spun around 5 times before holding it in front of her, the golden bell pointed at the rat.

"Ribboooon.... STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

The rat's body dissolved and left a regular rat and jellyfish-thing. Ichigo pointed the bell at the jellyfish, repeated her attack so she could destory the jellyfish. It vanished and she glowed so she could return the normal.

Suddenly, someone appeared behind her and tapped her shoulder. Ichigo turned around, expecting to find a Kiera Anima, but found Kish. "Yo. What are you doing here?" He asked, looking a bit concerned. He was the one who had created the mutant rat and didn' t want to have hurt his little kitten.

"Ah... Oh... I was just... Uh... Here." Ichigo quickly handed him her cloak, her face bright red. "I-I found it and thought you might wa-want it b-back..." Why was she blushing? It was as if she liked him at all! They' d only just met!

"Oh. Thank you, Ichigo."

"No problem! I' d better be going now..."

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo stopped dead and gulped. Now what? She really needed to get home!

"Something in your pocket is glowing... Well... See you tomorrow?"

"Huh? Oh... Ok..."

"Maybe at the castle gates? It' ll be easy to spot you there."

"Ok. Thanks. I' ll see if I can make it."

Ichigo turned around a hurried off. She was burning red but pretended she wasn't as she skipped off. She took the glwoing object, her pedent, out of her pocket and pressed it agaisnt her ear.

"All Mew Mews report to Purity Palace. This is urgent." Minto's voice was firm and Ichigo sighed. She' d have to hurry so she could go on her date with Kish... But it wasn' t a real date! It was... A friendly visit. Yeah. A friendly visit. That's all it was.

-----------------END OF CHAPTER SIX NYA!

Ichigo: HA! SEE? I am going on a date with Kish! Are you Satou?

Satou: -nod- If I choose to I can write about me and Kish on a date.

Kish: Ok now THAT is authoress powers abuse.

Satou: Then I' ll just write you out of this fiction and ad MAsaya in it.

Kish: -shuts up-

Minto: Please review people! After all, I appear in an upcoming chapter.

Purin: Right after another Tarto and me na no da!

Retasu: So stay around for chapter 7.

Satou: -glare- Stop stealing my job....


	7. Gathering The Mews! Bit of TartxPurin

Satou: So long since the last update... Please don't kill me, my muses all died.

Kish: -hides knife- It wasn't me, I swear.

Satou: I know that. You love this story.

Tart: Whatever. Just skop this chapter, please!

Purin: No na no da!

Ichigo: Let's check out the reviews... Oooh! We' ve got 15 reviews already! -so happy-

Kish: Ok, whatever. Next chapter now.

Satou: Waaaaait!

Chapter 7 Purity Palace -----------------------------------------------

"Tar-Taaaaar! Purin' s hungry!!!" Moaned Purin as she stood up. The two had been sleeping on the cold, palce floor for 2 days, yes they were that tired, and hadn' t eatten a thing. Purin, being a Princess, wasn' t used to being without food this long. Tart moaned and hovered into the air, looking out at all th wilderness that was growing around.

"Food' ll be easy to find." He said simply before flying out to check for any type of food. He collect some Bannanas and Coconuts before returning and giving the food to Purin. Then it struck him. He was a slave to his own prisoner!

He was about to yell at Purin but she had cracked a coconut and wasing offering him the half with milk. She smiled and waited for him to take it but he just stared in confusion. She' d posioned it, hadn' t she?!

"Tar-Tar na no da? Here. It' s the best half." She said. Tart couldn' t take another second and took the coconut before moving away from Purin and eatting it on his own. It was about 2 minutes after he tried to get away from her when Purin walked over and gave Tart a bannana and a piece of candy warpped up in plastic.

"Here na no da! It's for you! A candy drop! Thanks for taking care of me, Tar-Tar na no da." She said happily as she peered over his shoulder. Tart screamed and teleported behind her and tried to find himself a peaceful place in the palace, his cheeks burning red.

"Na no daa? What was that all about?" Purin asked softly, sounding a bit hurt.

Meanwhile, Princess Minto and Zakuro were traveling to Mew Kingdom on their new ride. Minto's arrow and Zakuro's spear had combined to make a large cross with wings on it, acting kind of like a witch's broom to help fly the two through the sky. Minto was still startled but Zakuro seemed bored with the new item already.

"There it is." Zakuro said calmly as the Purity Palace came into sight. Minto smiled and nodded. This was so perfect! Zakuro, her role model, was going to be a Princess too!

Retasu paused long enough to listen to the orders from Minto coming out of her Pendent. Then she dartted out of Ichigo's palace, only to find Ryou close behind her.

"Where are you going?!" He called.

"To Purity Palace! Mint wants all the Mews to meet there!"

"I' m coming too, then!"

Retasu turned bright red and nodded quickly, boarding an express train with Ryou following.

"Well... Here we go..."

----------------------------------------------------------

Satou: Arrrrg! So short! I'm sorry! ; We' ll have RetasuxRyou and PurinxTart soon :D And some PiexZakuro because, well, news spreads fast about the Mews going to Purity Palace

Kish: Whatever. There wasn' t any KishxIchigo in this chapter...

Tart: -grumble-

Purin: I LOVE YOU TAR-TAR! -glomps-

Tart: ;


	8. What is Mew Aqua? BIT of RetasuRyou

Satou: -squeel- Look at all those reviews! It's like heaven!

Retasu: Ummm.... Now what?

Satou: I need to do a special Retasu and Ryou fluff chapter, of course! What else?!

Retasu: oo;;

Satou: Wheee! Thank you everyone for your reviews!

Chapter 8 ------- The Fluff Chapter...

It didn't take long for all the Mews, and Ryou, to reach Purity Palace. In fact, it took around 3 hours. It was very late when Ryou and Retasu were dropped off in front of the ruinned palace. The stone walls were crumbled and vines warpped themself around pillars, probbly the only thing that kept the palace up right now. Retasu yawned, extremly tired after the long journey, and Ryou began walking up a staircase to the top of the tower. He could see a fire at the top, probbly the other Mews waiting for Retasu and now him. Then, suddenly, he say 3 girls land near the fire. There they were, the Mews... But... Where was Purin? None of them were short enough to be Purin...

It didn't take long for all the Mews, and You, to reach Purity Palace. In fact, it took around 3 hours. It was very late when Ryou and Retasu were dropped off in front of the ruined palace. The stone walls were crumbled and vines warped them self around pillars, probably the only thing that kept the palace up right now. Retasu yawned, extremely tired after the long journey, and Ryou began walking up a staircase to the top of the tower. He could see a fire at the top, probably the other Mews waiting for Retasu and now him. Then, suddenly, he say 3 girls land near the fire. There they were, the Mews... But... Where was Purin? None of them were short enough to be Purin...  
  
But it wasn't the other Mews... Well, kind of yes but not at the moment. It was only Purin and Tart at the beginning. Tart had made a fire and was cooking Purin some fish he' d gotten out of a stream. He really was becoming her slave, only she never forced him to do anything. He was just feeding her and treating her like a Princess... Well, she was a Princess... But a Prisoner Princess and he was treating her like she was family or a girlfriend...  
  
The thought made him turn bright red and he shook his head. No no no! She was the enemy! Evil! Gross! Bad person! He HATED her!  
  
"Tar-tar na no da? Your face is all red... I think you' ve been sitting in front of the fire too long na no da. Why don't I cook na no da?" Purin asked with a cheerful smile. Tart jumped back and Purin took that as a yes. So she shoved him aside, took a stick and began poking the fire. A stick cracked and ember floated high into the air, dissolving into the night sky.  
  
Tart just sat there and watched her for a moment. What was with her? She was cooking for him! Before Purin knew it three shadows appeared in the air and 3 other mews landed in front of Tart and her. Purin yelped and fell back and Tart caught her, almost acting protective. Something was wrong with Tart. Very wrong.  
  
"What's up?" Ichigo asked Purin. She had met Minto and Zakuro and gotten a ride from them. Hitch hiking was the way of the future. Purin stared and then smiled, turning around and pointing to Tart. "This is Prince Tart na no da! He kidnapped me na no da!" She declared happily. Zakuro snapped her whip and moved forward a bit, glaring at Tart who quickly backed up. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! They were going to kill him! He was about to give up when Purin changed the subject.  
  
"Why are you here?!" Purin asked happily. The Mews all froze and exchanged confused looks. Retasu and Ryou suddenly reached the top and, having over heard the question, Retasu spoke up.  
  
"Minto-chan told as to come... Hey, who' s she?" Retasu asked, looking to Zakuro. Minto smiled and hugged Zakuro, who didn't respond much. "This is Zakuro-oneesama! She's the Princess of Purity Palace now!"  
  
"Wow... But... Purin-chan nya? Didn' t you get the message? Minto told us all to come using our pendents nya..." Ichigo said, looking very puzzled. There was only one time when the pendents didn' t work, and that was when they were broken. But Purin was transformed, so hers must be working...  
  
"There must be Mew Aqua nearby." Ryou said firmly "The Mew Aqua blocks the signals of your pendents." All the girls stared at Ryou in confusion. Tart wasn' t a girl but, then again, he wasn't staring. He was trying to think up an attack plan when he heard about the Mew Aqua. Mew Aqua was a legend in his Kingdom so he instantly tuned his attention into the conversation. This could be useful information...  
  
"Huh? Ryou?" Minto looked up, very confused. None of the Princesses knew anything about this "Mew Aqua" yet. Ryou sighed and looked over at Tart for a momment. "Well, Mew Aqua can purify things. It' s very powerful..." With that, Tart hovered into the air and cackled childishly.  
  
"Ha! Silly Princesses! MY Kingdom is too powerful for yours, so deal! Mew Aqua won' t save you!" Tart flicked his finger and suddenly a tree grew up from the ground, splitting the palace in two. Minto, Zakuro, Ichigo, Ryou and Retasu were on one side and Purin on another.  
  
"My brothers are coming and you' ll be sorry that you ever messed with up! Kierama anima, go!" Tart infected a couple animals and soon his bat and two wild cats were ready for battle. The cats leaped across the pit and one of them knocked Zakuro over but Zakuro slapped it with her whip and it backed off while Retasu and Mint summoned their weapons to get the 2nd cat off Ichigo.  
  
"Onee-chan!" Purin cried, trying to get over to the other side. Tart grabbed her by the tail and yanked her back, chuckling. "You' re my prisoner! And I' m not through with you yet!"  
  
"Yeeeeek!" Purin screeched in pain. She turned around and kicked Tart in the leg and he let go. She took the brief second to summon her Pudding Rings but Tart grabbed her by her monkey ears and yanked her back. She fell onto her back and sat up, trying to get Tart to let her ears go.  
  
Meanwhile, Retasu and Minto hurried to get Ichigo free while Zakuro took care of the other cat and bat. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Retasu screamed.  
  
"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Minto joined her with an attack that forced the cat off. Zakuro tossed an attack at the cat and it flew through the air and Ichigo struggled to her feet, Strawberry Bell at hand.  
  
"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" She screamed, curing the cat Zakuro had been fighting of Kierama Anima. The bat swooped down and knocked Ryou over and tried to get him to fall down the split in the Kingdom but Retasu snatched his hand and tried to pull him up.  
  
"RETASUU!" Purin screamed "LOOK OUT NA NO DAAA!"  
  
The cat picked itself up and ran over to Retasu, knocking her and Ryou down the split Palace floor. The split was like an Abyss and Retasu fell, still holding Ryou's hand, until Ryou grabbed part of the lower floor and swung them both up onto the safer level.  
  
"RETASUUUU! ONEE-CHAAAN!!! RETASUUU!" Pruin screamed, her eyes hot with salty tears "TART YOU MEANY! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!" She yelled, breaking away from him and turning to the bat that was now trying to kill the remaining Mews.  
  
"Ribbon Pudding Ring INFERNO!" She yelled. The bat was trapped in yellow jelly but Purin wasn' t free for long. A vine pierced the ground and warpped Purin up so she couldn' t move just as Tart's two brothers showed up.  
  
"I' ll take care of the cat..." The older brother, Pie, said coldly as he moved down to Ichigo. Ichigo screamed and did a back flip to get back and then attacked the frozen bat, making it dissolve, just as Zakuro tied the cat up for Ichigo to attack again. With both Kierama Anima out of the way the only thing left was the aliens.  
  
Retasu moaned and sat up, her pendent glowing with weakness until she faded back into a regular princess. Ryou was next to sit up at look up at the battle. "C'mon, Retasu, there's a Mew Aqua in this Kingdom..." He said quickly as he ran off, trying to find a way to the top level. Retasu shook her head, shaking off a dizzy spell, and ran right after him. "Mew Mew Lettuce! Metamorphosis!" She yelled, trying to transform. It didn't work. "Mew mew Lettuce! Metamorphosis!" Nothing happened still.  
  
"Ryou! I can't transform!" Retasu called to him as she put her pendent away "What's wrong?!"  
  
"Don' t bother trying. I think the Mew Aqua is draining your power."  
  
"Why?! The Mew Aqua in fairy tales don't do that!"  
  
"Mew Aqua react to the DNA pattern of you Princesses. It' ll show itself when you express great emotion but otherwise it drains all power around to protect itself... This Mew Aqua must be---" Ryou was cut off as more vines and trees tore through the palace and formed cages around the Mews above. Retasu screamed as a vine warpped around her leg and she was pushed through a hole created by a tree growing up.  
  
"RYOU! HELP MEEE!"

-----------------------------------------END of Chapter 8 ---------------------

Satou: TA-DA!

Retasu: No fluff?

Satou: Not much, why?

Retasu: No reason.

Satou: Ok.

Kish: Where's my fluff?! You didn't even acknowledge my pressence!

Ichigo: HEY! Ryou never said who this Mew Aqua should react tooo!

Satou: DOH! It's called a cliff hanger. They' re very fun.

Purin: Tar-Tar, you can be so mean!

Satou: Anyways, I want... Hmmm.... 30 Reviews before I post the next chapter.

Ichigo: No faaaair!

Satou: Deal with it! Okies, please review!


	9. Kidnapped AGAIN! PT,RR,KI

**Satou: **-siiiiiigh- Aw... I' m so happy to be getting reviews! For now on, since Chapters are aimmed to be longer, there are code words for the fluffs on the chapter title.

_**R&R RetasuxRyou**_

_**P&T PurinxTart**_

_**K&I KishxIchigo**_

_**P&Z PiexZakuro**_

Right now Minto isn't paired up. If you have suggestions for who I should pair her with, let me know okies?! Anyways, thanks for your reviews!!!

_**Chapter 9 **_

Minto screamed loudly as Kish teleported behind her and grabbed her around the neck, attempting to choke her. Zakuro snapped her whip and Kish moved back, a red mark now pressed into his face painfully. He growed and summoned more Kierama Anima, a fly and a rat, to help him finish off the pesky Mews.

Pie was slicing at Ichigo with his fan until she was nearly out of breath and it was then when Tart summoned trees to tie up the Mews. The whole palace crumbled as the trees broke through, forming almost a second palace of wreathed vines and painful cries. Retasu was tied up with Ryou hanging upside down a few feet a bove her. Retasu screamed angrily and tried to pull the vines around her body off but found them too hard. Ryou was lucky and wiggled out of the vines like a worm, falling a few feet before Retasu caught him by a foot. "Ryou, are you ok? Grab a vine, I can't holding you up forever." Retasu said quietly. Ryou obeied and snatched a nearby vine so he could keep himself in the air before trying to get Retasu free.

Ichigo screamed and dodged the mess of vines to the best of her ability but was finally caught. Purin had been caught and only 2 Mew Mews remained. Minto had flown into the air with Zakuro so they could avoided the vines. A vine lifted itself up and warpped around Zakuro's foot, tugging her to the ground again.

"Zakuro onee-sama!" Minto screamed, eyes wide with terror and slowly narrowing with anger. "First you attack me and my friends, then you ruin onee-sama' s palace and now you hurt her!!! I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!"

Minto's words seemed to shake the palace and a bright blue light appeared in the sky above the palace. The aliens gasped and turned towards it instantly but the mews were still trying to get free. Minto gasped, her head ringing and a warm feeling hitting her hard, waves of it spreading off the glow.

"Mew... Aqua...?" Minto whispered, looking up. It was a Mew Aqua! She flew quickly over to it and looked around, wondering what to do now.

Ryou looked up and saw the glow so, without warnning, climbed as high as he could go. Retasu finally freed herself and watched as Ryou dug into his pocket and took a little, fuzzy pink robot out. "Alien. Alien!" It warnned but Ryou hushed it up. "Get to Mew Minto. Now. Go, R2000!"The fuzzy pink robot fluttered his pink wings and hurried up into the skies where he stopped with Minto. Almost instantly, much to Minto's horror, the robot _ate_ the Mew Aqua. There was a pretty flash and a wand appeared in front of Minto and inscint told to grab it.

_I can feel so much power..._ Minto thought as she held the wand _Words are in my head... But they aren't my words..._

"Aqua... DROPS!" Minto cried, twirling around. Millions of bubbles were spat out of her wand and they poped on nearly everything they touched, healing it instantly. The palace was put back together, all the Kirama Anima healed, the plants moved elsewhere... Everything was becoming so much prettier then before. Even her one cuts and bruises were going away!

The magic stopped almost as quickly as it began and Minto floated down to the ground were R2000 was turned back into a robot and he spat an empty bottle out to Minto, the bottle that once ahd the Mew Aqua. "Miiiiinto onee-chan!" Purin cried, running over to Minto and hugging her "You did iiit!"

"Minto! That was awesome!" Ichigo cried out. Zakuro merely smiled and patted Minto on the head, which was more then enough praise for Minto, and Retasu looked around for the aliens. "Wow... They left fast, huh? Ryou?" She turned around to see Ryou holding R2000 and smiling. "Well, Zakuro, it looks like you will have a Kingdom afterall."

Only 3 days after Zakuro became Princess all the Mews were starting to go their seperate ways again. Ichigo was headed to the palace for her date with Kish, Retasu and Purin were searching for the remaining Mew Aqua with Masha and Mint was helping Zakuro set up her new kingdom. Life seemed perfect...

"Oh... Where is he nya?" Murmered Ichigo was she searched around the gate of her castle "He didn't go already, did he nyu? Nya!" Kish suddenly appeared behind Ichigo and hugged her, taking her by surprise. She was so surprised that she screamed and her cat ears popped up. Luckily, Kish had his eyes closed so she managed to make them vanish before he had time to notice.

"I' m sorry, Koneko, did I scare you?" Kish asked as he poked at the bell around Ichigo' s neck. A wave of blush rolled across Ichigo's face and she smiled. Kitten? Had he seen her ears? "Why Koneko nya?" Ichigo asked with a smile, trying her best to appear like nothing was wrong.

"Because you remind me of a cat, sweety. Besides, you' ve started saying nya... You' re such a sweet kitty, Koneko." Kish explained. He was now standing far away from Ichigo and took her a minute to realize he was ready to go off for their date. "Nyah! Uh... Where should we go first?" Ichigo chirpped in happiness. This was her first date since Masaya died...

_Masaya..._ She felt tears coming to her eyes so Ichigo switched her train of thought to Kish and their date. This was going to be the best day ever!

While Ichigo was having a grand ol' time on her date, Purin and Retasu were busy looking for Mew Aqua. Not a fun job. They were in a jungle, traveling along a river that connected Purin's Kindgom to Retasu's and then zipped into a lovely lake with waterfalls. The two called this lake the friendship lake, for a good cause too. When Purin first became a Mew Mew Ichigo was out here with Masaya studying the lake animals. Purin was thought to be too young to transform so when she did and saved the day everyone was beyond excited. Now Purin and Retasu met here to chat.

But today they weren' t chatting. Apparently, Masha had picked up traces of Mew Aqua activity here. Purin hopped about from tree to tree while Retasu swam through the river with her fins. It was the best way to cover ground. Retasu suddenly screamed in horror and ducked under the water's surface was Tart flew overhead. He hadn't seen her, as anyone could tell, because he just floated over to Purin and caught her as she jumped about hyperly.

"Well, someone's on a sugar high." He joked as she tried to get away from him. It took her a minute to realize who had caught her and within seconds she was hugging Tart like nothing had happened.

"TAR-TAR! Purin's FRIEND NANODAA!" She cried out happily before breaking out into a fit of giggles "What brings you here?!"

"The same thing that brings you, I'll bey. I'm looking for some Mew Aqua." Tart said firmly. He was looking disguisted over her... Friendliness... Finally he just pushed her off and put her in a tree. "You' d better not give me any trouble, you here? There' s Mew Aqua here and I' m going to find it..." Tart paused just as Purin got ready to leave and grabbed her by the arm. He held his hand out and a small device appeared in front of him. It was like a little computor on a stick with a needle on it.

Purin screamed. She screamed loud. "NEEDLE!" She shreiked, too scared to bother saying "na no da", and tried to get away. Tart was holding her arm rather firmly though and poked her with the needle. A scream shook the jungle and birds flew about in panic before Purin got a grip and realized she hadn' t actually felt anything. "Eh nada? What was that for?"

Tart looked at the computor scream and then made it vanish again. Purin blinked and he yanked her out of the tree and moaned. He would regret ever deciding to carry her... "You' re coming with me." Was all he said.

Retasu looked up and gasped. She took her pendent and whispered something into it. "Meet me at the Friendship River. Purin has been kidnapped!" But, sadly, the Pendent was dieing. Something was draining its power for the message was rather scrambled, but understandable. That was the last message Retasu would ever send from that pendent until she left the jungle...

**-------------------------**

**Satou:** Why did Tart poke Purin with a needle?! Why is he kidnapping her?! What is messing up Retasu's cell phone reception?!

**Retasu:** You mean Pendent Communacation...

**Satou: **-long pause- Same thing... Anyways! How did Ichigo's date go?! All secrets will be exposed in the next chapter of LOVE OR PEACE! So keep reading, nya!

**Ichigo: **ee; How long is the torture going to last?

**Satou:** I really don't know! I need the Mew Aqua story for Purin, Zakuro, Retasu and Ichigo PLUS we need the final battle and all the romantic fluff of Ichigo and Kish I have planned for the end! It could last twenty chapters or thirity!

**Ryou:** -dies- Not even the Mew Project Notes are that long.

**Satou: **Stop complaining! This' ll be _fun_! Anyways, please review! I demand 35-40 reviews before I post the next chapter! FWAHAHAHA!


	10. Plans to Collasp! Bit of PT

_**Chapter 10**_

**Satou:** -le gasp- OH MY GOSH! I' m at 10 chapters! Thanks for all your kind reviews! It' s called Love or Peace because... -giggle- You' ll find out. It' s actually a spoiler, the title is -feeling so rushed- Lizzie, I know it' s time for the next chapter! I' m just lazy :D

_**CHAPTER 10-------------------**_

"HEY! TART! Where are we goooooooing na no da?" Purin asked cheerfully as Tart dragged her through the forest. For some reason, Tart felt a bit guilty about kidnapping Purin again. Yup, guilty. He was growing to like her... As a friend... He would never fall in love with the enemey, that was completly out of the question! "Shut up, you runt!" He snapped at Purin who instantly began to giggle. "Runt? If I get to be a runt then you do too, ok Tar-Tar na no da?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tart moaned loudly and angrily. Why did that old place to be so far a way? Little did Purin knew there was a village that she' d never known she ruled before. When Purin was in elementary, now she was in middle school, she had a fiance who totally ignored the land for a while. Purin had never known about it and once it was off the "Villages Under Bannana Rule" list she could never bring it back.

Another odd fact was that the village was very populated and, to make matters worse, Tart could be an idiot at times. He' d heard that there was Mew Aqua in the village and instantly suspected it was an important place to Purin. If he destoried it she' d be crushed! He was wrong, in some ways, but Purin hated to see poor people die because she was a careless ruler.

As Tart flew into the villafe Purin was struck by her symbol, which was on all the doors and buildings. Purin's symbol was the same as her Mew Mark, which was on her forehead. She gasped in awe and Tart chuckled. Was she feeling his power over this silly village yet?

"Tar-Tar! Do you live here na no da?" The question struck Tart like a bullet and he nearly fell out of the sky, blushing insanly. "LIVE HERE?! In one of YOUR villages? Sorry, but this is the place I plan to destory and conquer!"

"But you can' t! You' d hurt all those people na no da!" Purin complained.

"Why do you think I' m doing it, then?" Tart asked. He landed near a large, circular building where the towns people were currently meeting and chuckled. The ground rumbled and a large insect-like Kierama Anima bug out of the ground, making a tunnel for Tart.

"Eh?! Tar-Tar, what's with this big hole na no da?" Purin asked as he set her down at the bottom of the hollow cave. "I' m going to make this place collasp, of course." Tart said simply "And I' ll take the Mew Aqua that' s rumored to be in this village with me."

"WHAAT?! No! Tar-Tar, don't na no da!!!" Purin cried out, tackling Tart. Flop! Both fell to the ground and Tart frooze. Unwanted psychical contact! He shoved Purin a side and floated into the air, glaring at her.

"What was that for?! This isn't like in manga! A hug isn' t going to change my mind about this!!!" Tart yelled at her.

"How about two then na no da?" Purin asked. tart teleported a way seconds after her question. How could he stand her? He should just kill her! Yet... He didn't want to.

"Ah... Kish... Thanks so much, this has been the best day of my life." Ichigo said with a light smile as the sun began to set. "It's nothing, Koneko. Maybe we can meet again soon?"

"Sure! That' d be great!"

It was the end of a long day for Ichigo. She' d finished her first date ever with Kish and was already head over heels. Though she' d never admit that she'd fallen in love with him. That just wasn' t right. Kish wandered off into the crowd without another word and before Ichigo could float off into her other world her pendent began to glow. Ichigo listened to Retasu's message and then sighed, hopping into the air and transforming into Mew Ichigo. Why did Retasu have to ruin her happy momment? But her friend had sounded rather urgent...

"Ok then... Off to the Jungle!"

Minto clung to Zakuro' s arm the whole time. The two were exploring Zakuro' s beautiful castle; The castle Minto's mew aqua had rebuilt. Zakuro didn' t really mind much, she simply wanted to meet up with boy who' d saved her again. Suddenly, the pendents belonging to both girls began to beep and Masha, who was following Minto around, began to chatter nonstop about aliens in a village.

"Retasu, Masha says there are aliens in a village near your location. Meet us there, they probbly have Purin there." Minto said after Retasu explained the problem. But Retasu's pendent wasn' t working and the only words she heard directed her to the village. Zakuro sent the message to Ichigo and then the two transformed.

"You ready, onee-sama!?" Minto asked cheerfully.

"Sure. Let's go!"

**Satou:** Wh00t! Probbly one of the last short, boring chapters! Why? There' s going to be a lot of PurinxTart fluff in the next chapters plus the next Mew Aqua that will save millions of people and possibly regain the trust from Purin's people towards the Princess who has ignored them so long! Oh oh! And then there are 2 other quick Mew Aquas as the romance mixes with troubles of war and finally you get to see what I' ve done to Deep Blue after killing Masaya! YAAAY!

**Purin:** Yeah! And we need your help for Minto's romance! Ethier Masha suddenly has a crush on Minto or Deep Blue/Minto so... Uh.... CHOOSE NOW!

**Minto:** EH?! WHY MEEE?!? Onee-sama, help meeeee!

**Tart: **You' re going to need help despratly considering what happen to me when there's no evidence for Purin and Me...

**Satou:** Awww! Not true! You saved her life in the anime, blushed when she kissed you and said you didn' t really hate her before you died! Is that fluff or what?

**Purin: **Tar-Tar loves me na no daaaa!

**Satou:** I want 35 reviews before our next chapter! Evil! HA! So... Review, ok?


	11. The Monkey's Love Dessert Fluff Forever!

_**Chapter 11**_

**Satou:** Wow... Chapter 11 Yayness! Well, here it goes! :D Thank you for your lovely reviews! Please keep the reviews up nyan!

_**CHAPTER 11 ------------**_

"What?! No, you can' t! TAAAR-TAAAR NA NO DAAAA!" Purin screamed, looking around the large cave desperately. There just had to be an exit! There had to! Her head was throbbing and her body felt so weak... She was beyond hungry... The little monkey girl finally collapsed on the dirt floor and sighed heavily, eyes watering. "Oh Tar-Tar... Why do you have to be so mean na no daaa? Why!?" She murmured before letting herself cry a bit.

"Ichigo-chan!" Retasu sighed heavily in relief as Ichigo ran into the village Minto and Zakuro had directed her to. Minto flew overhead, searching for any signs of the aliens. "I don' t see a thing!" She said with a sigh "Where could they be?"

"Hey! I found a clue!" Zakuro called from the entrance of the meeting building. In front of the large building that the hole was under was one of the purple kirema anima bugs, its jaws opened wide and revealing truck loads of dirt. Upon noticing the Mew Mews, who were running towards it, the beast spat the dirt at them. Clouds of eye stinging dust were blown and Ichigo instantly slowed down, along with Zakuro, because her cat instincts told her to cover her mouth and shut her ears. So the neko girl let her cat ears press against her head and, like Zakuro, she fell to her knees choking.

Retasu and Minto, on the other hand, were lucky. Minto instantly took to the sky and got out of the cloud' s way while Retasu jumped to a side. The digging bug was getting ready to attack the fallen Mews so didn't notice Retasu as she prepared an attack.

"Ribboooon... Lettuce Rush!" Retasu screamed. In a split second a jet of harsh water knocked the digging bug over and Minto flew down to her friends so she could drag them out of harm' s way. The bug prepared to dive towards the girls and Retasu hurried to prepared another attack but was too late. The large bug plowed into the ground next to the Mews and forced itself way underground. After a few seconds to catch their breath the girls gathered around the tunnel and looked down.

"That's weird nya..." Ichigo murmured "I think this tunnel leads to somewhere... C'mon nya!" Ichigo jumped into the tunnel and fell with a loud "SPLAT" on Purin who threw her off. Then Retasu landed on Ichigo and Minto flew down and gently put Zakuro on the cave' s floor.

"That was fast." Minto said with a smile, looking around "Now, Purin, mind filling us in?"

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Ichigo screamed once Purin had finished explaining what was going on. "Yup, there's a Mew Aqua around too..."

"Purin, there' s no time for that..." Retasu said in soft protest "We have to get out of here..."

"The witch is right, ye' know! You' re all gonna die!" Laughed a horrid voice, the voice of Tart.Tart floated over head, laughing at the pitiful Mews who were stuck in their doom. "I' ve already given the order to have this palce fall! You' re goners!"

"Mew Ichigo, I can fly you up one by one." Minto said firmly as the ground began to tremble. Ichigo nodded and watch Minto grabbed Zakuro and begin flying up towards the hole in the ground.

"You losers might save one or two opf your sucky group but you' ll never have enough time to get ALL of you up!"

Tart was right. It was taking Minto a while to get Zakuro up but, then again, maybe it was because Zakuro was so heavy. Purin glared at Tart and balled her fists. "TAR-TAR! STOP IT NA NO DA!" She yelled angrily, tail curled more then usuasl and anger filling her voice "STOP IT!"

"Not on your life, Runt! You hags are all going to die!"

"HAGS!?" Ichigo hissed "Don' t you dare call me a hag you lil' runt! RUNT! RUNT! RUNT!"

"HAG! HAG! HAG!"

"RUNT!"

"HAG!"

The fighting continued for a while and Minto flew back down to get Retasu. "Ichigo, what are we going to do about the people in that building?! They' ll die!" Minto yelled as she flew up.

"We' ll think about that once we' re out of here!" Ichigo replied "Purin, get ready! We' ve gotta go soon!"

Purin, though, continued to just stand ther. Then she spread her legs apart protectively and held her ground, eyes narrowed at Tart. "TAR-TAR! PLEASE STOP IT NA NO DA! Purin doesn' t want people to get hurt na no daaa!"

Tart paused and flew a bit closer to Purin, a evil smile cracked across his face. "Sorry, Saru-chan, but this is my chance to prove my worth to my brothers Kish and Pie!"

"Kish?" Ichigo whispered, staring at Tart in disbelief. The roof of the cave began to crumble and the shaking got worse while Ichigo stood there. Suddenly, Minto grabbed Ichigo and started dragging her up slowly and carefully, dodging the falling chunks of dirt.

"TAR-TAR! PLEASE STOP IT NA NO DA! YOU DON' T HAVE TO BE A PRINCE! I' LL STILL LOVE YOU NA NO DAAA!" She screamed. Ichigo, much to the luck of Purin's secret, was out of ear shot but saw Purin start running deeper into the cave. And, if her eyes weren' t mistaking, Purin was crying.

"PURIN! NOO! COME BAAACK!" Ichigo screamed "PUUURIN!"

Tart was frozen in his spot, face redder then a strawberry and eyes softened a bit. Love? Was that how Purin felt about him? And dangit! Was he... Happy?!

"Purin! Stop!" Tart yelled, flying after her. A rock fell in front of his path, cutting Purin off from the rest of the cave, and Tart punched it angrily. "Arrrg! Let me by! PURIN! This is so stupid!!!"

Purin didn't' really care that she was running away from her trip home. She wasn' t in the mood to see Tart laugh and call her an idiot for loving him. She did! He was so nice and when he kidnapped her before he didn' t treat her the way he was now! He was so much cooler and being near him was so much fun. They' d become friends and Purin was surprised by how quickly she' d decided she liked him _that_ much.

A rock fell and Purin tripped, falling face first into the dirt. This wasn' t fair! Tart hated her and if she returned to her Kingdom people would hate her for not saving this tiny town she never knew was under her control. "Tar-Tar na no da... Why are you being so mean? I love you na no da..."

Suddenly a bright light erupted from the cave and a pair of tree roots from up above released something. Purin stared up in disbelief, eyes wide. A Mew Aqua? But... Masha wasn' t there! She couldn' t use the Mew Aqua without Masha!!!

"PURIN! NO!" Ichigo screamed when she got to the top of the hole. Her eyes were glossy with tears, heart filled her misery and regret. Purin was going to die and, to make matters worse, Ichigo had figured out that she was in love with the enemey! Kish... He couldn' t be Tart's brother, could he?

"Retasu! Here!" Ryou yelled, running up. He was out of breath and threw her Masha. "The Mew Aqua!"

"But Ryou, Purin' s down there and we don' t know where the Mew Aqua is..." Retasu replied sadly "What are we going to do?"

"Buy time!"

"HUH?!" The girls yelled angrily "HOW?!"

"Mew Power Extension! Girls, just focus on saving Purin!"

"Ok..." Minto said softly "Let's do this!"

"PURIN!" Tart yelled. He was still trying to beat up the rock that was blocking him from Purin, since he' d totally lost his mind over the whole love deal. "PLEASE! I just need this rock to go away!"

He frooze and teleported up above the ground, only to see Ryou with the Masha-thing that turned into the Mew Aqua Rod. This was Purin's Mew Aqua and she needed Masha... This could be his way of saying "I Love You Too" without actually saying anything and injurying his pride!

"'scuse me! Thank you!" Tart said as he flew over and grabbed Masha. Now... To get it to Purin... "D'oh! I can teleport!" Tart exclaimed. Within seconds he had teleported, leaving a stunned Ryou behind.

The girls didn' t notice Tart and were able to focus their powers into using Mew Power Extension. They floated into the sky and each took post somewhere around the building, stuck in a pillar of light. "This hurts..." Minto complained as she held her Mint Arrow high.

"I know... But it's for... The best..." Retasu managed to murmer. "We can do this..."

Purin continued to gaze at the Mew Aqua. What could she do, though? Rocks were falling around her, she was trapped and the Mew Aqua was right here!

"PURIN! Take this!" Tart yelled as he teleported in front of her, tossing her Masha. Poor Masha, sick from teleportation, was thrown to Purin who caught him and shoved him into the Mew Aqua. "Tar-Tar! Now what?!" She cried sadly "Minto healed with her Mew Aqua but healing won' t do anything now but put the hole back! It' ll fall again later!" Purin wanted to cry but she couldn' t. Not now. This wasn' t the time or place.

Tart flew over to Purin and grabbed her hand, smiling weakly. "Don' t worry, Purin." He said quietly. He was a bit dizzy right now but he couldn' t put a finger on why. "I' ll just make you something... Ok? Now, make this grow!" Tart smiled and summoned a bit of his power which he molded into a bunch of tree seeds. "GO!"

"RIGHT! MEW AQUA ROD!" Purin said with a bright smile as Masha slowly became the Mew Aqua Rod. The top of the cave was about to collasp and she didn' t have much time to spare. Purin snatched the Mew Aqua Rod and twirled it for a second before twirling around to get the bubbles to come out faster. "Ribbon Aqua DROOOOPS!"

The cave was filled with bubbles and the bubbles popped all over. They seemed to swarm aroudnt he tree seeds, though, and within seconds the seeds grew into large trees. The trees mutltiplied and pushed through the earthy soil, snatching the falling building and holding up high while dirt was returned to its proper place. Without a second to spare, Tart grabbed Purin and teleported them out of the bubble filled cave and appeared above ground. "Tar-Tar! You saved me na no da! I love you!" Purin cried happily, huggign Tart around the neck and giggling insanly. Tart blushed and pushed her back. Without any sort of notice he fell onto his back. A combo of too much blushing and an Earthen cold had gotten to his head and knocked him out.

"NA NO?! TAR-TAR!" Purin yelled "Are you okies?! TAR-TAR!"

Tree were appearing everywhere and four startled Mew Mews lost focus and their new attack.

"Aqua... Bubbles?" Retasu whispered "The Mew Aqua? But... How?"

"NA NO?!"

The girls could hear Purin scream and turned around to see her staring at the body of a knocked out alien. "Are you okies?! TAR-TAR!"

"Tar... Tar?" Ichigo repeated, wrinkling her nose.

"She gave him a nickname?" Minto murmered, seeming a bit disguisted "What is with her?"

"It's called love, Minto, and I think you' re too immature to understand it..." Retasu said with a giggle as she walked past Ryou and towards Purin. Her eyes caught his and she turned bright red but continued towards her friend.

"Don' t worry, Purin-chan, we' ll take care of him... He just has a fevor and I don' t think he's caught any bugs from around these parts before."

_"There's no time for that!"_ Came a harsh voice from Retasu's pendent, which was around her neck when she transformed _"There' s another attack planned at the ocean!"_

"Ryou? Who the heck it that talking?" Ichigo asked, referring the man's voice that coming out of her pendent, as well as the transformation charm of all the other Mews.

"That's Keichiiro, we researched this whole War thing together. Purin, you go home with your boyfriend. Retasu, Zakuro, Ichigo! You three haven' t had your Mew Aqua yet and, if Masha's sensors are right, there' s a Mew Aqua at the ocean! Tokyo Mew Mew, let's go!"

"HAI!" The four other Mews said together. "Keichiiro, please send a helicopter for Purin."

"That's... Ok..." Moaned Tart as he sat up again "I can... Teleport us back quickly.."

"Uh... Ok... Purin, you and your boyfriend get home and better fast, alright?" Ryou said with a evil grin towards Tart who shot the same look back.

"I' m not her boyfriend... Yet."

"You so are na no da!" Purin cried, hugging Tart again "My boyfriend! Yay!"

**Satou: **Ugggg... Speaking of the bug, I got it, so please don' t kill me for the typos xX;

**Tart:** I' ll kill you for the fluff.

**Satou: **; I thought it was cute... Let's aim for 45 Reviews, everyone nyan! Expect more ZakuroxPai, RetasuxRyou and IchigoxKish to come nya! More reviews the better 0 And faster the story goes. Chapters are gonna be kinda long now, like this one :3


	12. Fire on The Sea! RetasuxRyou

**Satou:** -blush- Look at the pretty reviews, Kish!

**Kish:** .....?

**Satou:** Aren' t they lovely?

**Kish:** Where' s the Ichigo/Kish fluff?

**Satou:** Somewhere in the later chapters. Deal with it. By the way, the first lip to lip kiss is in this chapter ; Hope no one's offended by it o;;

_**Chapter 12----------------**_

"Do you think they' ll be alright, Ryou?" Retasu asked as her and the other Mews rushed towards the ocean side. Ryou merely smiled for a breif second and then kept running. The oceanw asn' t far, much to their luck, and was near Retasu's Kingdom. The girls all panted heavily as they pushed throguh the dense jungle and, finally, the jungle thinned until they were standing in front of the ocean. Only, it was hard to tell this was the ocean. In front of them was a sea of oil, or at least it looked that way. Two young men were floating in midair above the mess, both grinning evilly.

Ichigo stared and felt ready to barf, not over the ocean but the two princes of her rival Kingdom. "KISH?!" She blurted out, eyes watering as the name escaped her mouth. Almost instantly the shorter of the two princes, Kish, turned and stared blankly. He hadn' t seen Ichigo transformed before so wasn' t aware of the fact it was her yet.

"Yeah, what about it, Mew Mew?" He replied harshly, golden eyes narrowed at the pink neko. Ichigo dropped her strawberry bell and Minto tried to keep her from walking towards Kish. They were standing on a cliff that dropped quickly into the polluted waters and Kish was kind of far away. But Ichigo was too dazed to take notice of the danger she was in and kept walking towards the edge of the cliff, eyes locked on Kish.

"It's me... Ichigo..." She said softly, her large pink eyes leaking salty tears. Kish gasped as Ichigo introduced herself and, all so suddenly, the ground under Ichigo' s feet began to crumble.

"ICHIGO!" Ryou yelled as he jumped out to grab Ichigo. He did manage to grab her tail but the ground continued to crumble and both of them tumbled into the sea.

"ICHIGO! RYOU!" Retasu yelled together as they both hurried to the side of the cliff. Zakuro's whip warpped around their arms and dragged them a way from the crumbling cliff and Kish yelled a couple swear words angrily.

"ICHIGO! NO!" He yelled. He prepared to dive downwards but Pie grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him to face the Mews. This was when Zakuro's flashbacks began to kick in.

"It's... Him..." She murmered. Pie had been thinking the same, only not the same way as Zakuro and he was thinking "It's Her" not "It's Him"... Anyways!

"What now?" Retasu yelled angrily as she stared at the ocean. Ryou wouldn' t leave Ichigo and he couldn' t possibly save both himself and her. "Well duh! Retasu, you' ve got fins! You go get them while us two take care of these bullies!" Minto said firmly. "HURRY!" Retasu nodded carefully and walked to the edge of the cliff. Then, without sayign another word, she dove in and began to drop towarsd the oil filled water. She' d need a bath after this...

"Tar-Tar! How ish ya feeling na no da?" Purin asked, her arms flung around Tart as he woke up. Purin and Tart were sitting in Purin' s bed room, both trying to recover after their Mew Aqua encounter. "Tar-Tar?"

Tart's vision snapped to Purin and he recovered froma mild gaze, trying to smile. "Purin... You feeling any better?" He asked her as she wobbled to her feet and fell back, far too dizzy to stand up.

"Uh-huh. Purin' s fine na no da. Never been better! Why na no da?" Tart couldn' t help but chuckle. He got to his feet and forced Purin to lay down before looking out of the window.

"'member when we met there na no da?" Purin asked happily "You kidnapped me na no daaa!" She squeeled in delight. Tart laughed lightly but still looked out the window, towards Retasu's Kingdom. Purin was too happy to realize just what had happened. He was in love with her and she liked him back... The two rivals over land were in love. It was like Romeo and Juliet only, hopefully, minus the death.

"Purin, you rest up ok? You' re going to need your strength..." Tart said softly, thinking of plans his brothers had ready to come...

Retasu could barely see under the water. It was murky and black, thick and slimy. Her porpoise fin helped her push herself through the water and she struggled to find her friends. A sudden, warm feeling began to creep up her body, though, and she stopped to observe her surroundings. Suddenly she saw Ryou' s body slip through the darkness and dove after it. She hit a rock, got tangled in hidden seaweed, but was always able to see the body of her prince. She was pretty lucky that Ryou stood out so much...

She suddenly froze that train of thought. She couldn' t see rocks in front of her, seaweed or even her own hands so how come Ryou was so easy to see...?

"Mew Aqua! Mew Aqua!" Masha chirped as Minto and Zakuro fought. Kish was horribly stung by the fact Ichigo was not only the person he' d set out to kill but now falling deeper and deeper under the water... It simply wasn' t fair. And now he was letting her slip closer and closer to her doom while Pie made final preparations for his plans...

"Kish! Help?!" Pie yelled as he dodged Minto's arrows and Zakuro's whip of purity. Zakuro was moving rather slow, as Minto realized, and seemed to purposely miss Pie. Was she the enemy? What was going on?

"Onee-sama?" She said softly to Zakuro. Zakuro' s whip then faded a way and she motioned for Minto to fly her back to land. "What's wrong?" Minto asked quietly, concern swarming in her eyes. "That man... I know him..." Zakuro said softly "And he knows me..."

"HUH?!"

Pie couldn' t wait another second. If he kept this up the senseless creature (That's Pie) would end up having to hurt and kill Zakuro! He didn' t want to yet she was keeping him from his work so he' d just skip step 2, kill the mews, and procede to step 3. He lite a match and the two Mews on the surface swung their attention to it.

"What's going... No way... He wouldn' t..." Minto whispered softly. He wouldn' t put fire to the town... Would he?

"Minto, get up in the air!" Zakuro ordered and Pie tossed his flame at the jungle. Minto grabbed Zakuro and they jumped into the air to dodge the fire. The flames consumed the jungle almost instantly and then spread along to the towns around the beach.

"This is awful! All the water has oil in it so how can we effectively put out a fire this big?!" Minto asked "And worst of all, I can' t fly forever! Where's the Mew Aqua!?"

"Mew Aqua! Mew Aqua!" Masha yelled "Ocean! Ocean!"

Zakuro gasped and then kicked Masha into the water "FIND RETASU!"

"ZAKURO ONEE-SAMA! What are you doing?!" Minto yelled as Masha flew into the water.

"This is Retasu's Mew Aqua, I just know it is..."

As Pie prepared his second flame to put fire to the water Kish dove under water. He couldn' t stand this anymore! He HAD to save Ichigo! Enemy or not! As Kish slipped under water Pie dropped the final match and chuckled. "So, Toki? You think you can still save this planet?" He asked simply before trying to teleport away. But something stopped him.

_Ryou's glowing... Could it be? _Retasu swam harder and managed to reach Ryou. She grabbed him and turned him around to face her and just stared. Then she hissed and started to blush. Her heart was giving her direct orders to kiss him. _Why? Mew Aqua... Get the Mew Aqua fast. _The voice said quickly but Retasu didn' t move. _Why a kiss? WHY?! _But she knew there was no choice. Summoning all the courage he had she kissed him, quickly, and then started swimming to the surface. Words were bubbling up in side her and she needed to find Masha.

Just as Retasu started swimming up she hit Masha, head to head, and yelped. She couldn't stop now... She grabbed Masha and sped to the shoreline. The water was getting hot now that she went up... What was happening?

Fire... There was a lid of fire on top of the water. Searchign for a second she found a fireless patch near the beach so swam through the put Ryou on the sand. This was bad... She had to get rid of the fire and oil fast. The fire was inching closer and, since he was covered in oil, Ryou was highly flamiable.

"Masha!" Retasu yelled. It took her a second to realize that her lips were glowing. Darn kiss! Ryou had somehow gotten the Mew Aqua on his face so retasu had kissed it off. She wanted to be sick... But there was something else she needed to do. She moaned softly and gave Masha a quick kiss to get the Mew Aqua to him. "MEW AQUA ROD!" Retasu yelled. There was a bright flash and Masha's body changed into the Mew Aqua Rod, which Retasu grabbed quickly. She spun the wand around, feeling energy flowing through her body.

"Ribbboooon... AQUA DROPS!" Retasu yelled. The heart shaped wand began to spit up bubbles and the flames began to fade away. All the oil vanished and the ocean water became insanely clean. Ryou moaned lightly as he began to wake up and Retasu giggled in delight. He wasn' t dead!

"Ryou! I did it!" She cried happily, hugging him tightly before he had to time to flee... I mean sit up.

Retasu wasn' t the only one trapped under water now. Though Kish could breath under water he didn' t liek catching fire and needed to save his kitten. He searched despratly, eyes scanned the water for any trace of Ichigo. He heard a bell ring somewhere below he and swam down as quickly as he could. Once he reached the bottom of the ocean he bgan to walk around until he kicked a body.

"Koneko-chan?" He said quietly. It was his Koneko, he could see the golden bell on her tail reflect in the thin rays of light that got passed the oil's dark coloring. He bent down and scooped her up before teleporting himself and his only love to safty where he saw Pie tied up and the ocean clean.

Ichigo's eye lids flickered open and he looked up at Kish, just staring. "Kish?" She murmered softly, smiling a bit, before falling asleep. Two encounters with Mew Aqua was enough for one day... Kish couldn' t help but feel bad since this would be the last day of their fighting now that plan D was being set in motion.

Zakuro's whip clung desprately to Pie' s leg and she yanked him down. He tried to free himself but the threat of Minto's arrow, ready to be fired on a second's notice, forced him to be agreeable.

"What do you want?" He demanded angrily, glaring darkly at Zakuro. Zakuro merely smiled back and then released him.

"You spared my life and now I' ll spare yours." She said coldly "Next time you won' t be as lucky."

"What are you talking about?" Pie demanded as he hovered a way from Zakuro. Bubbles filled the air and Pie swore openly in front of "innoucent" Minto.

"The street. You saved me from some desprate jerk." Zakuro said firmly "And now I' m repaying my debt."

"I should' ve just killed you then, you' re too much trouble now. KISH!" Pie snapped as he saw Kish fly over with Ichigo asleep in his arms. "WHAT are you THINKING? She' s the enemy! You should' ve let her drown!"

"Ichigo' s not like the rest of them." Kish snapped back at Pie "She' s special and I' m keeping her."

"You act like she' s a pet." Minto murmered in disguist "Give me my friend, please, 'Kish'. I need to take her home."

"And leave your beloved Kingdoms unprotected? I think not." Pie said with a cruel smirk. As he said this a dome spread out from over the ocean and, slowly but surely, the oxygen under it began to fade away into nothing.

"You have 30 minutes... I doubt you' ll make it in time." Pie said with a grin "Have fun, Mew Mews." And with that he vanished. Kish, on the other hand, stood there for a second. He was still holding Ichigo. She looked so peaceful and he couldn' t leave her to die... So he teleported away. She could sleep at his Kingdom for a while.

_**THE AUTHORESS CHATS**_

**Satou: **I' m so sorry nya! I promised not to post short chapters anymore! Anyways, let me recap where these stories link up with the original Tokyo Mew Mew. In case you can' t tell, I' m purposely trying to link them. For one, Minto's Mew Aqua was in the sky and it was first. Then we had Purin who saves a building from falling and the Mew Aqua grows some trees to hold it up. I crossed the anime and manga of that and made Tart help. Next was Retasu who saved the ocean and the kiss with Ryou was inspired by an anime I saw of them kissing under water, Ryou looking KOed with a light-thing on his neck . And now we have the DOME! If you can' t tell who' s Mew Aqua this is Read Book 6 but don' t expect it to be the same. Remember, there's no Masaya no more Oh! And Kish kidnapping Ichigo while her friends are in danger comes from that part in Book 6 after Retasu's Mew Aqua. Anyways, thanks for reading! Join us again for Chapter 13 at 50 Reviews nya!


	13. Saving Oxygen! Confused Hearts!

**Chapter 13 (At Last) With The Authoress' Annoying... Ness...**

**Satou:** ANNOYING?

**Kish:** Yup.

**Satou:** -smacks Kish with a frying Pan- Anyways, thank you for all your reviews nyan!

**Purin:** Now, for Zakuro/Pie fluffy ness! Wh00t!

**Chapter 13**

Ichigo moaned lightly as she sat up, only to find herself in the last place she expected to be. A warm, cozy bed. The sheets were pure white and the bed was rather small but it was a bed... And she felt rather refreshed. Ichigo sat there, trying to recollect her past thoughts, and then gasped.

"Good morning, Kitten, did you sleep well?" Ichigo heard a voice asked her. Her heart nearly stopped as she turned around to see Kish, who was walking in with a plate of freshly cooked waffles and strawberries. What was going on? The last thing Ichigo remembered was falling into the water after finding out...

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She demanded angrily, remembering her discovery from a while before "And where am I?!"

"Tell you what? You're in my space ship, of course, Kitten." Kish replied while pushing the food closer to Ichigo. Ichigo was tired and weak from battle so eagerly took the food and almost forgot what she'd been complaining about seconds before. Then the thought came back to her and she put the plate down to look at Kish. She'd only known him for about one date (if that was a way to measure time) yet she was sure she loved him more then anything... But about Aoyama? She couldn't get over him so quickly, could she? She still loved him... Right? Of course she did! They were supposed to have gotten married…

Or did she?

"Kish? Why didn't you tell me you were a prince?" Ichigo asked quietly. Kish looked a little bit upset about her bringing the question up again and looked around desperately for some way to dodge it but he was out of excuses.

"I don't know... I could ask you the same thing. Why didn't you tell me you were a Princess?"

"I was..." Ichigo swallowed hard, trying to hold back tears. She couldn't help but cry when Aoyama came to mind "I was running away..."

"And...? Why?" Kish asked slowly, not wanting to ask a painful question. Too bad his question was painful as it was, though. Ichigo broke out in tears and put her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

"H-He... He died..." She said through her sobs. Kish turned bright red and thought frantically for some way to make Ichigo stop crying and finally did the only thing he knew would work... Ok... So he' d just wanted to do this for a while because Kish is Kish.

He kissed her, right on the lips, and Ichigo quieted long enough to slap him.

"N-Not helping." She said in a firm voice, even though her whole body was shaking with a cross of fear and anger.

"Then tell me who died or I'll do it again." Kish threatened her, though he seemed very sarcastic.

"Aoyama-kun... We were going to get married and he died in the war..." Ichigo narrowed her eyes at Kish and suddenly tackled him, hands around his throat and tears pouring out of her pink eyes.

"And it's all your fault! YOUR FAULT! You had to try and invade our Kingdom and he died protecting me! I HA--" Ichigo stopped and let go, hurrying back to the bed and throwing the sheets over her head, as if to hide like a young child from the scary world around her. Why couldn't she say that she hated him?! She did! Kish stared at her for a moment, wondering if it was safe to get closer, and then finally wandered over and sat on the bed.

"I' m sorry, Koneko-chan." He said with a weak smile "It wasn't my choice, though. It was Deep Blue's."

"Deep... Blue?" Ichigo said softly as she slowly pulled the covers off her head "Who is... Deep Blue?"

------------

The Mews were running, which wasn't the best idea. They were running to the place Ryou had told them the dome could be deactivated from. It was a large diamond of stone floating in midair... It was the Kirema Anima castle, or at least a chunk of it that was being used to invade.

As the Mews neared the diamond they found themselves panting, and it wasn't because they were out of shape. Normally this run was no problem but the oxygen was dissolving... Masha made himself known, beeping insanely and moving towards a large hole in the ground. The team moved over slowly and stared down into the hole.

"What's this doing here?" Retasu asked softly.

"Some one might fall into it…" Minto whispered. Zakuro peered into the hole and then caught sight of something. Her ears perked. She could hear the sound of rushing water…

"Everyone get back!" She yelled, pulling the two Mews a way from the hole as the ground rumbled.

A jet of water shot from the ground and tore the ground a part, forcing the Mews off their feet. The impressive waves of water quickly reached the ends of the dome and began to build up, bit by bit, and the water just kept coming.

Minto was first to break the surface. She gasped and panted for breath, craving oxygen but most of it was in the water and unusable now.

"Oh no!" Minto screamed "If water is everywhere the oxygen we have will be lost! This is going to cut our time in half! Arrrrg.... Where's help when you need it? WHERE' S THE MEW AQUA?!"

"Minto, don't yell." Zakuro warned her "Don't use up much oxygen..."

Masha's sensors were driving the little robot insane and he finally separated himself from the rest of the group with Zakuro as a wave tore the two away. Minto opened her mouth to scream but Retasu put a hand on her shoulder, her fin keeping her a float effortlessly.

"It's ok." She said, holding Minto up with one arm and Ryou with the other.

"Don't worry. This is Zakuro's Mew Aqua." She said calmly as Zakuro vanished from sight. Minto just floated there, her tears adding the watery doom that was breathing down the necks of Mew Kingdom...

------------

"Purin?" Tart said softly, shaking Purin from her sleep. Purin moaned and sat up, panting lightly for air "Purin, what's wrong?"

"I don't know na no daa... I can't breath."

"EH?!" Tart looked very alarmed and instantly grabbed Purin and lifted her out of bed "Something is happening and your friends are going to need your help."

"Eh? Okies na no daaa..." Purin murmured softly as Tart teleported out of the kingdom.

----------------

"Mew Aqua! Mew Aqua!" Squeaked Masha as he struggled to find the Mew Aqua while Zakuro held him tightly in her hands. The waves were pushing the two around and Zakuro kept feeling her body pressed against stone walls, buildings... So many things in the Kingdom that were submerged. Masha finally screamed out a new word, "Alien", and Zakuro's attention shifted to a pair of hands above her. She let herself get pulled out of the water and it wasn't until she noticed who had grabbed her that she kicked her "Rescuer".

"PIE!" She yelled angrily as the _purple_ haired alien let her go. She crashed into the water and dove under to make herself invisible to him. Masha was squealing again and Zakuro could see something glowing brightly in front of her... In was perhaps 10 yards in front of her, now that she bothered to estimate the distance, which was still in her reach. She swam forward as fast as she could but a wave of power cut between her path and pushed the Mew Aqua back. Before Zakuro could react, Pie had appeared in the water and grabbed one of her ears.

Zakuro growled like the wolf she was and summoned her whip and was sure to hit Pie' s face nice and hard. A pink line of fresh wound was left on Pie' s face, right across his nose, and he growled in a canine-like fashion as well and reached out to grab her, but she was hurrying towards the Mew Aqua. He swam forward and attempted an underwater kick in her direction but Zakuro heard his movement and got herself out of the way.

Finally, Zakuro reached the Mew Aqua and grabbed it. Masha prepared to swallow it but Pie intersected, hitting the little pink fluff ball and forcing him to spit out of the drop of pure hope. The Mew Aqua fell down towards the bottom of the see and Zakuro swung around, kicking Pie and stunning him.

"Just stop it!" She managed to yell "Stop hurting people to get more land! What use is a chunk of land where no one likes you?!"

With that, Zakuro swam off towards the Mew Aqua and grabbed it as it fell. Masha ate it and turned into the beautiful Mew Aqua rod, which Zakuro snatched. She began to spin around and around, bubbles spilling out in every direction, until the dome was lifted off and a dark cackle broke through the silent ocean.

"You think you've won, don't you? The main course is about to begin!" Pie yelled, before vanishing. Zakuro realized for the first time that she needed air and swam to the surface, poking up and breathing in sweet, clean air that was no longer dissolving into nothing.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Minto cried as she swam over. The water was draining away and soon Minto was running through waist deep water. "ONEE-SAMA! You did it! You saved us!"

"Konnichiwa na no da!" Cried Purin as she fell from the sky, only to be caught by a very pale Tart. "Purin! Don't do that! You scared me!"

"Sorry na no da! Hey, what's up na no da!?"

Tart looked towards the diamond in the sky and gasped "No... Not now..." He murmured softly.

"Eh?" Purin said quietly, hugging Tart around the neck and kissing his cheek "What's wrong na no da?"

Tart didn't answer.

-----------

"Deep Blue is our leader." Kish explained "He wants your Kingdom and to destroy everything in it..."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled angrily. Suddenly a blue blur cut through the quiet room and grabbed Ichigo, pulling her away from Kish. "Don't you dare touch my bride, you monster." The figure said, holding Ichigo rather protectively.

Ichigo's eyes widened and she looked up. _Blonde hair... Blue eyes..._

"I am... The Blue Knight." The figure said to Kish firmly. Ichigo gasped and almost instantly hugged the "Blue Knight" around the neck.

"MASAYA!" She screamed, smiling brightly "You're alive!!!"

**-------------- DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**Satou:** Let's aim for... 55 Reviews! The story's coming to end, nya, so stay on yer toes! More ZakuroxPai, KishxIchigo, PurinxTart, RetasuxRyou, etc. to come! Don't forget your popcorn meow!!!


	14. Short Chapter Why can't he just STAY dea...

_**Chapter 14**_

"Masa... ya?" Kish shot the "Blue Knight" a nasty, dirty glare as the weird Blondie hugged Ichigo back, seeming very pleased to see her. "Ichigo... I never thought I' d see you again." He said with a smile as she started sobbing in joy. "Me neither! Oh! This is Kish!" Ichigo said happily as Masaya turned to face Kish. The two men spent a moment glaring at each other before either spoke up.

"But.... wasn't he dead?" Kish asked, trying to sound happy for Ichigo. But he wasn't. He was feeling really bad for her.

"Uh huh! But I guess he came back for meee!" Ichigo squealed in joy. Masaya and her shared a quick kiss, which cut Kish hard, and then Masaya took a moment to explain.

"I was fighting a Kirema Anima and I thought I was dead but I woke up here to protect you, Ichigo." He said softly. Before they could kiss again Kish interrupted them, rather rudely, but only Masaya seemed upset by the interruption.

"That's all great and stuff but Ichigo is in the middle of a war and..."

"I'll help her fight, then." Masaya said, ruining Kish's "I'll protect her for you" plan. Ichigo giggled and nodded, clinging to her love's arm. Kish's ears drooped a bit and he nodded.

"I'd... I'd better go now... I'll but you some time." He said slowly as he teleported a way. Ichigo watched Kish go and then peered out his bedroom window. Why were they hovering over the Kingdom?

"Let's go!" Masaya called as he picked up Ichigo and jumped through the window. He practically flew down to the ground and set Ichigo down with her friends, who all smiled in greeting.

"Ichigo! Who might this be?" Minto asked as she saw the Blue Knight. Masaya, the Blue Knight, smiled and hugged Ichigo, causing Zakuro to grin.

"So, your boyfriend's still alive?"

"Oh wow! Really? Is that Masaya?" Minto asked quickly "...Whoa!"

"That's right! Now, I believe we've got something to do?"

The Mews were all happily reuniting when, all so suddenly, Pie appeared and glared darkly at Tart.

"You decided to join them...?" He asked coldly. Kish appeared next to Pie and Ichigo stared, remembering when she first found out Kish was an alien. She felt so... Hurt... Her chest seemed to tighten at the thought of fighting him but she managed to drown herself in happiness when Masaya smiled at her. Masaya was her only love... Only love...

"Yes, I have!" Tart snapped "What we're doing is wrong, Pie! Purin and her friends work so hard to keep this place a live and we should worry more about our land then getting new land!"

Pie chuckled softly and looked over at Masaya. "Well this is an interesting surprise, Master." He said coldly to Masaya "I thought you were the one making us do all this..."

Masaya narrowed his eyes at Pie and summoned his sword but, just as he did, his body went cold and he fell over.

"MASAYA!" Ichigo shrieked, kneeling down next to him and trying to shake him a wake "MASAYA! WAKE UP!"

Kish stared sadly, feeling very guilty about all this. How could he be feeling so bad, though? Before he met Ichigo, Kish had wanted to destroy the Mews and see them suffer but now, even though this was what he wanted, he was said. "Ichigo..." He said softly but Minto walked in front of Kish and spread her arms out protectively.

"This is all your fault, isn't it?!" She snapped harshly "Make us feel like our lives are perfect and then tear it all a part. Purin and Tart are happy but you're going to make them fight each other... Retasu and Ryou are finally being honest with each other... Sort of... "Ryou and Retasu both turned bright red and looked at each other "... Ichigo and Masaya are back together and my role model is a Princess! But you're going to take it all away!" Minto yelled fiercely. Just as she screamed this, Masaya began to glow bright blue and Ichigo's screams grew so loud there's no way for a mere story to express the volume.

A blast erupted around Masaya and Ichigo was knocked a way, along with the other Mews. Tart grabbed Purin and fell her out of harm's way while the others hit a nearby building. Kish's eyes softened as Ichigo's sobs rose over the screaming of pain and Pie's smirk grew across his lips.

The dust that had been kicked up began to settle and a figure rose out. Ichigo stared and a little smile crossed her face. The figure was Masaya, only older with black hair that wasn't held by a ponytail. He was alright!

"Masaya!" She cried out happily as she ran forward.

"ICHIGO! NO!" Kish yelled, but it was far too late. The figure threw a powerful blast of ice cold magic at Ichigo and she flew towards the pile of hurt Mews. Retasu and Minto managed to keep her from hitting the stone building again but Ichigo probably wouldn't' have cared if she had hit it.

"Masa... ya? What did...? What did I do wrong?" She asked quietly.

"That was the soul I took so I could return here..." The figure said coldly. The voice was deep and not that of Masaya... It made Ichigo' s chest tighten the same way it did when she saw Kish. "I am Deep Blue."

"Deep... Blue?" Ichigo repeated quietly, remembering Kish talking about him "Kish's... Leader?" Her eyes began to burn with tears, a mixture of sorrow and anger as she turned to Kish. She lifted her strawberry bell and prepared to attack but a sudden pain in side stopped her and she fell to her knees. Who was she mad at...? What was...? What was going on?

**Satou: **Dun dun duuuuunnnnnn!

**Kish: **YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK!

**Satou:** -hugs Kish- Uh-huh!

**Kish: **ee;

**Ichigo: **LEAVE HIM ALONE!

**Satou:** Leave who alone? -Still hugs Kish, grinning rather evilly-

**Ichigo:** -turns red- ARRRRRRRG!

**Kish:** Awww... She does like me! .

**Ichigo:** -slaps Kish- -twitch- Pervert. Super Pervert. Jerk. Idiot. Baka. Pervert. -Twitch twitch-

**Satou:** Ok then... Well! Here we go with the final chapters! Prepare yourself, I have some surprises planned! Bwahahaha!


	15. The Strawberry's Choice!

The Authoress Speaks

Satou: My word program is beign a pain so I can't make anything bold today o.0;

Kish: So?

Satou: It's sad, that's all...

Kish: o.0;

Satou: Anyways... NEW CHAPTER! BWAHAHA!

Chapter 14-------------

"I am Deep Blue..."

"Deep Blue...?" Ichigo repeated, staring at the man who had taken Masaya' s place. She turned to Kish, feeling so much hate and sorrow building up inside her heart yet... She didn't want to release it on him... But she did! Didn't she? Ichigo trembled horribly, so confused and scared. This wasn't right, not right at all. Did she love Kish or Masaya?

"Kyaaa!" Ichigo turned around as she heard the screams of her precious friends. "Minto! Retasu! Purin!" She yelled, not calling Zakuro because Zakuro was no longer in the group. She paused and stared at the group for a second, then realized that Zakuro was missing and turned around.

"Zakuro Pure!" Zakuro screamed as her whip tied around Pie's ankle and she dragged him across the ground. Pie didn't even have a momment to protest, his face beaten and battered by the drag.

"You demon!" Zakuro hissed at him "Haven' t you caused enough trouble?! Give Ichigo her boyfriend!"

Pie teleported away, next to Deep Blue, and kneeled to her Master. He then turned to Kish and Tart, glaring darkly at them. Tart stared at Deep Blue, her body shaking with fury.

"Bow!" Pie ordered Tart, eyes lit with anger "NOW, TART!"

"N-No!" Tart said firmly in protest "I won't!"

"Yes you will!" Pie yelled angrily as he got to his feet and summoned two giant fans.

"Tar-Tar!" Purin screeched as Pie ran towards Tart "Ribbon Pudding ring Inferno!"

A dome of jelly formed around Pie and Tart took this moment to teleport over to Purin. Pie easily broke the cage and raced towards Tart, not remembering that Kish hadn't bowed.

"Enough of this!" Boomed Deep Blue's angry voice "I, myself, shall take care of all who do not obey me."

"Then go ahead and try!" Minto yelled angrily at Deep Blue "But you won' t get far!"

"As Princesses of these lands we won' t let you!" Retasu yelled in agreement.

Deep Blue didn't answer, but simply put out a hand. A spiral of dark energy shot from his hand and pushed Minto and Retasu aside, both Mews screaming in pain.

"Retasu!" Ryou yelled as she hit a fallen rock "Are you ok?"

"I' m fine..." Retasu said softly as she forced herself to sit up "Just... Fine..."

"Good..." Ryou said in relief.

Minto weakly got back to her feet as Ryou helped Retasu up and summoned her Minto Arrow, holding it tightly in her hands and glaring at Deep Blue. "I'll leave the rest of this to you." Deep Blue said to Pie and Tart as he vanished to the diamond that hung in the skies above the Kingdom. Kish hissed and vanished as well, hoping Pie and Tart wouldn't miss him much.

"Ryou!" Keichiiro's voice came from Masha and all the Mews turned to him "There is Mew Aqua in that diamond above the Kingdom."

"Got it! Mew Ichigo, you know what to do!" Minto said to Ichigo, smiling brightly.

"But... You guys will get hurt!" Ichigo protested "I can' t leave you behind!"

"Ichigo, get yourself in gear! We' re Princesses too!" Minto said with a grin "Even a vulgar girl like you can figure that out."

"You go get that Mew Aqua!" Purin cried out happily. Ichigo's expression broke into a smile and she turned around. "I won't let you guys down!" She called as she ran towards the dome, stopping mid way "How do I get up?"

"Can I help you?" Tart asked, much to Pie's protest "I'm not about to let Purin's Kingdom get destroyed!"

"YAY! Tar-Tar the hero!" Purin cried out happily as Tart grabbed Ichigo and teleported away "COME BACK TAR-TAR! Don't be gone long na no da! I LUV YOU!"

"Now, where were we?" Minto said with a grin as Pie looked around for back up.

"Oh. Weren't we taking care of a little pest, Minto?" Zakuro asked with a smirk.

"We sure were, Onee-sama!" Minto said, cackling evilly as she pointed her arrow at Pie "Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!"

---------

"Here we are." Tart said simply as he left Ichigo at the diamond "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Take good care of Purin, Tart." Ichigo said with a smile, her words making Tart blush like a love struck idiot, which he kind of was.

"C-Come again?"

"Take good care of her, ok?" Ichigo repeated with a bright smile "Bye, then!"

"Uh... Ok... Bye." Tart said as he teleported away, leaving Ichigo all alone. Ichigo stood in Kish's kingdom, tears coming to her eyes as she slowly walked towards the place she thought Deep Blue would be.

"You' re going the wrong way." A voice warned Ichigo. Ichigo stopped dead in her tracks and looked up, a weak smile coming to her face. "KISH!"

"Yup. Now, you have to take the first left, two rights and then go straight."

"Eh?"

"Directions to Deep Blue, of course." Kish said with a smile "It's the least I can do after causing you all this trouble."

There was a moment of silence and Ichigo compared this to when Kish said it wasn't his fault. "But... You said this wasn't your fault..."

"Has Kish been telling you lies?" Asked a cold, deep voice. Ichigo felt herself going pale and slowly turned around. Within seconds she found Kish's hands holding her shoulders tightly. "Deep Blue-sama." He hissed at Deep Blue, who had brought the fight to Ichigo.

"So sorry to have made you wait, Kitty." Deep Blue teased her "What nonsense has Kish been feeling your mind with?"

"SHUT UP NOW!" Kish yelled angrily at Deep Blue, lifting Kish into the air and glaring at him. If Ichigo wasn't mistaken, Deep Blue was about to tell some deep dark secret about Kish.

"Kish? What's he talking about?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Oh, so he hasn't told you yet, has he?" This only seemed to fuel Deep Blue's amusement "Hasn't he told you why I'm here?"

"What's going on?"

"Shut up!" Kish yelled again at Deep Blue, seeming very protective of Ichigo at that moment since he was hugging her awfully tight. It was kind of uncomfortable.

"It's his fault, you know." Deep Blue said coldly, his words cutting Ichigo hard "As long as he exists, I exist."

"What? That can't be true..." Ichigo said softly, completely stunned.

"And now that you're here... Well... It makes this so much more amusing."

"Leave her out of this, Deep Blue!" Kish ordered "This has nothing to do with her!"

"It has everything to do with her, Kish. It's her choice."

"What choice?" Ichigo asked firmly, her whole body shaking. It took her a second to realize it was Kish shaking in fury and, within seconds, he dropped her. Ichigo screamed and landed very well, only to find Deep Blue gliding across the floor towards her.

"Kish! Kiiish! Help me!" She screamed as Deep Blue got closer, grinning rather evilly.

"So, 'Ichigo'. Who do you like more? Kish or Masaya?"

"This has nothing to do with Masaya!" Ichigo protested.

"Oh... But it has everything to do with him. And you. And Kish."

Ichigo didn't reply. What was Deep Blue going on about?

-----

The battle between the Mews (plus Tart) and Pie continued. Pie was pretty badly beaten and the battle seemed 1on 1, Zakuro VS Pie.

"Rotten demon!" Zakuro hissed at Pie as she once again lashed his face with her whip.

"Stupid fox!"

"You mean stupid WOLF!"

"Fox!"

"WOLF!"

"Look at those two lovers na no da." Purin said happily. Almost instantly Tart covered her mouth and laughed weakly.

"You'd never guess that Pie's a fan of Zakuro Fujiwara, huh?" He asked them with a weak grin. "He' ll kill me when he finds out I told you."

"He's a fan of hers too?" Minto asked in delight "So cool!"

"Uh... How can you guys be smiling during all of this? Isn't this supposed to be a tense moment?" Retasu asked quietly.

"Does it seem very tense to you?" Ryou asked sadly "Arrrg... The two lovers really know how to spoil a mood."

"Not that we mind, of course." Minto commented happily "I think it's cute."

-------

Satou: -points to the diamond- The tension's up there for now.

Minto: Thanks, if Zakuro onee-sama started sweating she wouldn't look pretty for her photo shoot tomorrow.

Satou: You're very welcome... Anyways, please review people! I'll update whenever but I'd be SUPER HAPPY to have 80 reviews, or at least 75, but that might be pushing it. My goal for this story is 100 reviews By the way, Zakuro/Pie fluff is murder to write, those emotionless people --; So they'll be a bit OC when the real fluffiness appears x3


	16. Love or Peace? Last Chappy

**__**

Chapter 16------The Authoress Talks Some More

Satou: Dun duuuun!

Kish: I still can't believe you brought him back.

Satou: It's fun.

Kish: To ruin my relationship with Ichigo?

Satou: -nods-

**__**

CHAPTER 16 ((WHY CAN'T HE JUST STAY DEAD?!?))

Kish: ...'cause you keep bringing him back?

Satou: Shut up! You ruined a serious mood!

**__**

Ssssh! The Chapter is starting. Please turn off all cellphones and refrain from talking during the Chapter.

Kish: oO; Are you ok...?

Satou: -smacks Kish- SHUT UP!

**__**

Chapter 16

"Kish! Please! What's going on?" Ichigo asked loudly, her voice cracking as burning tears swelled up in her eyes and poured down her cheeks like waterfalls. Kish glared at Deep Blue and took a step forward, trying to get between Ichigo and Deep Blue. "Just leave her alone." He growled at the demonic horror that had taken over "poor" Masaya's body. Deep Blue chuckled.

"Let's have a little history lesson, shall we? Before Mew Mew Kingdom there was Kirema Anima Kingdom. Our Kingdom was the greatest. But volcanoes and earthquakes shook this land so we backed off for 100 years while waiting for them to settle down. But when we returned, your annoying Kingdom had moved in and taken our land while we struggled in a dieing dessert.

"So we pleaded with your people about 10 years ago. But you claimed this to be your land and told us to back off. But it wasn't yours... So we researched your history for clues."

"SHUT UP!" Kish yelled angrily "ICHIGO, MINTO, ZAKURO, PURIN, RETASU.... NONE OF THEM HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT! So just leave them ALONE!"

Ichigo stared. 10 years old... Purin had gotten engaged to that Yuebin guy when her dad fled and had made that choice for her... Ichigo's grandfather had been in power then and Minto's parents died that year after making that choice. Retasu... Poor Retasu was bullied by some other girls to stamp that and was only 4 at the time, it wasn't her fault that she had no parents to explain what was going on. Purity Kingdom was ruined right after that too and Zakuro wasn't Princess at that time... So why was everyone ticked off at them? The Princesses who did nothing?

"Kish, you swore that you would kill these girls before we started the mission." Deep Blue hissed.

"But I was wrong! They're different from the rulers before!" Kish protested.

Deep Blue glared at Kish and walked forward, shoving him aside and looking into Ichigo's eyes with his own sapphire gaze. She shevier and struggled to back away but he grabbed her face and kept her from moving.

"Anyways, enough with Kish's protests. We discovered the Mew Aqua and decided to use it."

"Huh? How?"

"Depending on the power of the user, the Mew Aqua can set things back to their regular state of being... Do you know where the final Mew Aqua is?"

Ichigo tried to shake her head but Deep Blue had a firm grip. She glared at him, answering his question without much movement.

"Oh? You don't? It's inside me."

Ichigo stared at Deep Blue. Nani? In side him? But the Mew Aqua was pure and Deep Blue needed a bath...

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kish yelled angrily as he dove at Deep Blue with his daggers drawn. Deep Blue threw Ichigo aside and dodged the attack easily.

"KISH!" Ichigo shrieked in horror, running forward and tripping herself. He fell right on Kish, who had been trying to get his daggers out of the solid rock floor.

"So, Ichigo. What matters to you more?" Deep Blue asked in a sly voice "Kish or Masaya?"

"What does Kish have to do with this? I still don't understand!" Ichigo yelled in protest.

"Kish represents me, in a sense. He's the heir to the Kingdom so as long as he's alive we can strike again. Masaya, on the other hand, is the one who's body I hold. If you kill my current host then I, too, will die." Deep Blue seemed very amused when saying this. Ichigo was too caught up in the basics of what he said to think much about his amusement. She had to kill one of them to end this...

"I... I... I C-Can't!" She screamed, beginning to sob much more noticeably then before "This isn't fair!"

"It's perfectly fair. It's a lose-lose situation for both of us." Deep Blue said in a "caring" voice, though it was dripping with sarcastic delight.

"Why? WHY?! Masaya, come back! Don't let him take advantage of you! COME BACK!" Ichigo screamed, before realizing she was taking to nothing and falling to her knees. Kish stared at her and gave her a reassuring hug, as if it would help any but it just made matters worse.

They both love me so much... How can I choose between one? Wait, I shouldn't be worrying about my love life. I, being the Princess, must decide based on the well being of my Kingdom... Ugg! Which matters more right now? My love life or the peace of this place?! Ichigo's confused thoughts melted into sobs and she pressed her head against Kish's shoulder, sobbing rather pitifully. "I can't choose." She said softly "I can't..."

"Don't worry about it. I love you, Ichigo. I just want you to stop crying." Kish whispered to her, not wanting Deep Blue to hear him. Ichigo stopped crying and pushed Kish back. That's right. Kish loved her more then anything. He'd loved her for so long, even though he used to hate her. He'd put all that aside and still loved her...

"Strawberry Bell!" Ichigo said in a firm voice, before letting a couple tears and muffled sobs slip through her mouth and falling to her knees once again. "I can't! I can't! This is so cruel!" She complained. Right when she'd had the courage to do something about this mess she'd lost it! Why was fate so cruel?

"Please! Just stop!"

Deep Blue didn't say anything. He was looking at his finger nails in order to amuse himself while Ichigo suffered.

"Ichigo, it's ok." Kish said quickly "Just do what you think is best for your Kingdom..."

"I AM! But I don't want to! I LOVE YOU KISH!" Ichigo screamed before continuing to cry. Kish stared. He had to rewrite his views on this now.

"We could be Romeo and Juliet." He joked.

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh." Ichigo giggled a bit and tried to stand up again. Her Strawberry Bell began to glow and she blinked. "My... My... Bell's glowing?"

---------------

"FOX!"

"WOLF!"

"FOX!"

"WOLF!"

"DOGGY!" Squealed Purin. Zakuro and Pie turned to stare at her and Tart turned crimson red.

"Purin?"

"Hai na no da?"

"Not helping."

"Oh. I LOVE YOU NA NO DA!" She squealed, hugging Tart around the neck. Pie chuckled in amusement. It was like a shojo romance...

"Hey! Guys? Shouldn't we be worried about Ichigo? She hasn't come back yet." Retasu said softly. Minto blinked and sat up, having been tanning on the "suddenly there lawn chair". She looked at Retasu and nodded slowly.

"I guess you're right. What do you say, Pie? Is anything supposed to happen up there that should worry us?"

Pie, who was now a friend to the Mews, nodded. "Yes. Deep Blue should be explaining to her right now that she has to kill Masaya or Kish to end this."

"That shouldn't be hard. Just kill the perverted one."

"You mean Masaya na no da?" Purin asked. Everyone turned to Purin, Tart and Pie looking the most shocked of all.

"Masaya's no pervert." Minto said softly "He's taken very good care of Ichigo and for that I'm glad he's around. Anyone who makes my friend happy is a good person."

"Nuh-uh na no da. He's been using Ichigo to get closer to you, Minto-oneechan na no da."

Minto stared at Purin in horror. "Are you... Joking?" She asked softly.

"Nope. And I no joke when I say he's got this Hentai magazine na no da."

"Purin... Where do you learn this stuff?" Tart asked in amusement "I could use a girl like you around a bit more."

"I LOVE YOU NA NO DA!" Purin squealed, hugging Tart once more. That was the end of getting useful information out of Purin for a while.

"Minto?" Zakuro questioned, looking at the very pale and stunned Minto. Minto twitched and stood up.

"ICHIGO! KILL HIM NOW! KILL MASAYA NOW! NOW NOW NOW! BECAUSE IF DON'T I WILL!"

Everyone was very taken back by Minto's sudden outburst.

"Nani? Hey hey! My Pudding Rings are glowing Na no da!" Exclaimed Purin as she pushed Tart back to pick her glowing rings off from the ground. Purin screamed in shock when the rings released a bright light. Purin was suddenly in her Mew Power Extension pillar, the bright yellow light reaching the heavens above. Everyone stared and, suddenly, Retasu made her own comment.

"My Lettuce C---" The minute Retasu picked up her weapon she too was in a green line of light. Minto and Zakuro exchanged glances and then picked up their own weapons.

"YEEEEEEEK!" Minto screeched "RYOU! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

"Ichigo needs your power! Just relax!" Ryou yelled at them, his eyes mainly focused on Retasu. Tart flew into the sky and hovered beside the panicking Purin.

"Purin, relax. I'm here." He said calmly. Purin stopped sobbing and looked at him, smiling weakly.

"Okies na no da..."

The 4 lights suddenly twisted together and, like ribbons, flew to Ichigo and began to twirl around her...

---------

Ichigo held her Strawberry Bell high as the lights twirled around her. Baffled, Kish took a step back and watched as Ichigo began to spin around very slowly. Her spinning suddenly became more rapid and Deep Blue finally decided this was more interesting then his finger nails and looked up.

"RIBBBBOOOOOOOON..... STRAWBERRY CHECK MEW AQUA HEALING!" Ichigo screamed. A flash of rainbow lights knocked Deep Blue into a wall and the Mew Aqua that had been inside him exploded. Luckily for the maids that cleaned up Kish's castle, Deep Blue guys did not fly in every direction. Nor did Masaya guts, but no Kisichigo supporter could possibly mind cleaning up Masaya guts...

But in stead, Deep Blue pressed through the light and grabbed Ichigo around the neck in attempts to choke her. Ichigo screamed and struggled to get him to let her go but it wasn't working.

"STUPID HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU KILL ME, MASAYA!"

"YOU IDIOT! Don't you dare use that name around me"! Ichigo yelled, pushing Deep Blue away as he burst into bubbles. The bubbles spread across the whole Kingdom and Ichigo screamed as the Kirema Anima Kingdom crumbled under her feet and turning into bubbles.

"YEEK! I' m falling!" She screamed. Kish teleported nearby and grabbed her, teleporting away.

-------------

"It's working!" Ryou exclaimed as the diamond/Kirema Anima Kingdom block vanished. The other 4 Mews began faling to the ground very rapidly. Tart caught Purin, who kissed him in return and she actually received a kiss back. Ryou managed to catch Retasu and Pie grabbed Zakuro. Poor Minto just kept falling until..

"MINTOOO!" A very sickening familiar voice yelled as Masaya formed out of the bubbles. Poor Minto was actually caught by him.

"Minto... I have a confession to make.." Masaya started. Minto twitched and punched Masaya, who fell over and let her go.

"HOW DARE YOU! USING ICHIGO LIKE THAT! I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU FOR STARTING THIS MESS!" Minto screamed "Ribbon Minto Echo!"

And with that, Masaya flew off to the moon and died for, hopefully, the final time.

-------- The Happy Endings!

"Bye Mom, Dad!" Ichigo called as she ran out of her bedroom and down the pink steps of her castle. It was a perfect morning. The birds were chirpping and the sun was high in the sky. All traces of Masaya had been properly disposed of and things were perfect. Kirema Anima Kingdom had signed a peace treaty and the Kingdom's people mvoed in with the Mews. Purin and Tart were now a happy couple ruling Purin's Kingdom together while Retasu and Ryou had been properly engaged and now shared their Kingdoms. Minto had been adopted by Masaya's former parents and recieved all his money and land because it was directed to her in his will and his parents were nothing like him. They even adotped Zakuro so Minto and Zakuro were now sisters. As for Pie and Zakuro's "happy" future... They got married and now debated over wethier to get a pet wolf or fox in stead of what animal Zakuro was infused with.

Ichigo continued to run along the city streets and stopped in front of a fountain, heart thumping in her chest from excitement as she walked closer. "Nani? Where is he? He promised to meet me here." Ichigo said in dissappointment when she saw no one waiting for her there.

"IIIIIIIICHIGOOOOOO!" Kish cried, falling from the sky and tackling her. Ichigo yelped in a mix of surprise and delight as Kish hugged her and instantly hugged him back.

"KISH! I love you!" She cried out rather randomly.

"I love you too, Ichigo." Kish replied with a smile on his face.

**__**

----------------------------------THE END!

Satou: Uggg... I'm so sorry, this is such a rushed ending xX; But trust me, if I made it any longer this would be a 40 chapter story xx""

Kish: It's over?

Satou: -nods-

Kish: Sequel?

Satou: Sequel is cheesy. Unless you want the revenge of Masaya's spirit or something.

Kish: You killed him 3 whole times.

Satou: YUP! Had him dumped twice and killed three times. How many fan fictions offer you that? xD

Kish: ;

Satou: ANYWAYS! - Sorry that it's over, if you're actually disappointed though I'm sure some of you are rejoicing xD

Kish: -puts away the party hats and balloons- -cough cough- They're... umm... Congratulation Party... Stuff...

Satou: Then why does that Balloon say "Thank Goodness It's Over?"

Kish: -pops the balloon- What balloon?

Satou: -sigh- Well... Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! You've made me feel so important! xX" Until the next fic...

Kish: ANOTHER ONE?

Satou: -nods- Probably Tart and Purin...

Kish: -whimpers-

Satou: :P Anyways... Until the next Fic... JA NE!

**__**

----THE DISCLAIMER!!!! OH MY GOSH! I HAVE ONE! oO'------------

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way. This is a FAN FICTION. I am merely a crazy fan. ;;


End file.
